The saiyan that became a devil
by Golden Gangstar
Summary: Its done, I took this story to the back of my uncle's barn and put it down... And now I'm busy writing the reboot so expect that to come out soon (if my lazy ass decides to actually dedicate some time into the reboot)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Highschool DxD or dragon ball all rights got to their owners except for my OC**

"Boost!" speech

 **'Boost!' Inner thoughts or narration**

 ** _[Boost!] Dragon speech_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Insert High School DxD CD 1 – Track 19 – Watashi no tame Ni, Ikinasai)**

 **'H-how the h-hell did I, a d-descendant of the saiyan Son Goku lose to someone so low as her… d-dammit I can't die here I can't I would dishonoring the saiyan race especially my ancestor Goku… huh who is that.. Red, the same color as her hair… darker than any red hair I've ever seen… just like the color running through my hand … long beautiful crimson hair… just like this' thought the half saiyan half human Sunnyl, the last of the saiyan bloodline and bearer of the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet or as its better known as, the boosted gear**

"Not today, I will not let you die **" said the mysterious red haired girl**

 **(Track End)**

 **(1 Week before)**

"Godammit this is so boring I'd rather go to the library than be out here… Can you guys tell me why the hell we're here again" **Said Sunnyl who was uninterested on what the two other boys in front of him where doing**

"Dude what the fuck do you mean you'd rather be in the library the view in here is fucking amazing, aIl of the girls in the locker room are smoking hot!" **said Matsuda one of Sunnyl's friends**

"Murayama's jugs are huge… 36' 22' 34'" **said Motohama who kept rambling about girls bust size, he was also Sunnyl's friend**

"*Sigh* you're both idiots" **said Sunnyl in a disappointed tone**

"Hey it's not our fault we can't get any girlfriends, for god's sake you can get a girlfriend at any time you want because you are literally look like you were perfectly sculptured like a buff god, I bet if it wasn't for all that muscle you'd also be unpopular?! **Exclaimed Matsuda and Motohoma as they hugged each other and started to cry anime style but this got the attention of the girls in the locker room**

"What was that? It must be those perverts again" **said one of the girls**

"Oh shit run!" **Exclaimed Motohama as both him and Matsuda ran for it leaving Sunnyl to deal with enraged girls**

"Ow fucking assholes" **muttered Sunnyl who started to get up when he turned around he saw all the girls in the locker room come out armed with bamboo sticks they were ready to strike the perverts down but they stopped as soon as they saw Sunnyl**

"Sunnyl, were you the one looking at us changing?" **asked one of the girls**

"No" **was Sunnyl's simple response**

"Sunnyl if you wanted to look at us you should have asked us, you could come in and help us" **said another girl**

"NO IT WAS US!" **Exclaimed both Matsuda and Motohama at the same time as they came out of hiding from the two trees behind Sunnyl**

"So it was them, Get them!" **Exclaimed all the girls as they ran past Sunnyl to beat up Matsuda and Motohama**

 **(Minutes Later)**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA You guys got your asses kicked if I didn't leave my phone at home I would've recorded that shit!" **Exclaimed Sunnyl who was rolling around the grass laughing at his friends beat down at the girls locker room Matsuda and Motohama just groaned in embarrassment as they were being humiliated by their friend, Sunnyl finally calmed himself down**

 **'Huh I feel a weird energy and its close' thought Sunnyl as he thought that he turned his head, he saw a girl with crimson red hair looking out of a window causing him to ask** "Who is that"

"Oh Sunnyl I see you found the beautiful Rias Gremory" **Responded Motohama**

"She's the hottest girl in the school, I bet my whole life that she's the hottest woman in the world" **said Matsuda**

 **(With Rias)**

"Hm isn't that Son Sunnyl?" **Asked Rias**

"Yes he is" **responded Akeno**

"He has hidden power within him, he will be of great help in my plan" **said Rias**

"You know he can be more than just a weapon I mean look at his amazing body" **Gushed Akeno**

 **(Later that day with Sunnyl)**

 **'Man this is boring maybe I'll train in the gravity chamber when I get home I always did want to try x400 gravity…'**

"Hello, are you Son Sunnyl?" **Nervously** **asked a girl that had long black hair and light purple eyes**

"Yes, but who're you? Last time I checked I haven't seen you around" **asked Sunnyl**

"My name is Yuma Amano and I've seen you pass by here almost every day" **said Yuma**

 **'That's just creepy!'**

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and I was wondering if you were going out with anyone? **Asked Yuma**

"No I'm not" **said Sunnyl trying to hide how annoyed he was**

"…So then will you go out with me? **Asked Yuma nervously**

"I'm sorry but I'll have to decline it's nothing against you but I'm not looking for a girlfriend"

"O-oh its okay, but thank you for being honest" **Yuma bowed and ran away**

 **'Dammit that stupid filthy human declined me now I'll have to wait until I get the chance to assassinate him, the more time he's alive the bigger chance the devils have to recruit him '**

 **(Minutes prior to Sunnyl's death)**

 **Sunnyl was at a park sitting on a bench near the fountain, he finished his jog around the park 100 times before he decided to rest, he was very tired since he was wearing freshly made weighted clothing that were 12 tons in total so you can imagine how vulnerable he is right now**

"I'm getting really hungry now I should go home to get something to eat…and I need to figure out what's this flyer's for too" **Sunnyl said to himself, he was about take off into the sky but he was interrupted by the same girl from before**

"Wait!"

"Uh it's you what are you doing here?"

"I need a favor from you"

"Um sure I can do it as long as it's quick"

"Oh trust me it will be really quick"

"Okay so what do you need from me?"

"Can you die for me?"

"Uh come again?" **asked Sunnyl who taught he heard the question wrong, his answer was getting impaled by a giant spear of light by Yuma who was no longer human, she wore a very revealing outfit with black angel wings attached to her back and she also looked more mature as well**

 **(And this is how we got to him dying)**

"I'm sorry but the fact is you were far too great a risk for us I had no choice but to dispose of you, If you're looking for someone to blame why not blame him he's the one who gave you the sacred gear"

"Fuck you" **was the only thing Sunnyl managed to say before he collapsed on the floor with blood spreading everywhere around his body**

 **(Insert High School DxD CD 1 – Track 19 – Watashi no tame Ni, Ikinasai)**

 **'What the hell is this really how I'm going to die? I always imagined dying a warrior's death… but now I'm going die like a pathetic animal… Red, the same color as her hair… darker than any red hair I've ever seen… just like the color running through my hand … long beautiful crimson hair… just like this, what the hell why am I talking like this I'm about to die in the most pathetic way possible… Damn why, why I wanted to honor the saiyans but to die like this it's just too pathetic for someone like me to die like this… If only…if only I could get a second chance of life I will train myself until I bleed from the insides, I will train until I can surpass my ancestor Son Goku!'**

 **Sunnyl's prayer for a second life came true as the flyer in his pocket floated up in midair before it turned itself into a giant red circle with the Gremory clan symbol lowering itself causing it to summon a certain red head into the scene**

"I have come, you're the one who summoned me was it not"

 **'W-who is that?'**

"Since death is upon you I will gladly take you in"

 **'She has wings as well'**

"From this moment forward you'll live your life for my sake"

 **(Track End)**

 **(Next Day)**

 **'What the hell the dream felt so real I actually felt like I was stabbed and the whole dying part as well' Sunnyl was thinking to himself about what happened last night**

"Hey you okay man" **Asked Matsuda who saw Sunnyl's weird behavior**

"Yeah are you okay you usually aren't his quiet" **said Motohama**

"Huh oh no it's not nothing really it's just a weird dream I had" **Responded Sunnyl**

"Okay if you say so" **Said Motohama**

"You know I have something that'll light up the mood… I recently bought a new DVD called double D's and the nerds who love them!" **Said Matsuda with a lecherous grin on his face**

"That sounds awesome so we can go watch it today?" **Asked Motohama with anticipation**

"Yep my parents won't be home today since they're on a business trip so I have the house all to myself…Hey Sunnyl are you gonna come with us"

"No thanks I need to take care of some important business back home"

"Oh yeah I forgot you live alone well you can come and watch it tomorrow if you want"

"Sure I guess well I'll see you guys Friday" **and with that he left the two perverts to contemplate on his dream**

 **(Later)**

 **It was night time and Sunnyl was walking in the park still debating to himself if the dream was an actual dream or if it actually happened**

 **'It's the same fountain… The same one at was at before she killed me…this can't be fake it's definitely real I remembered every detail of that dream I even felt the pain so It was real… but how am I still alive… Huh what the hell is that' thought Sunnyl as he heard a summoning circle behind him, he turned around to see a man with a tan colored coat and black fedora on**

"Well this really is unfortunate, me running into you that is…"

"Who're you and what do you want from me!" **Exclaimed Sunnyl who got into a defensive stance, luckily for him he was actually aware of what is going on right now, he wasn't going to let anyone get a cheap shot on him like Yuma did to him**

"Ah so you're planning on fighting back, there's no use just give up and your death will be painless, but if you must know my name is Dohnaseek and I'm a fallen angel, but It doesn't matter you're about to die anyway "

"Like hell I will!" **Exclaimed Sunnyl, who charged at Dohnaseek hitting him twice in the gut then kicking him upwards, he disappeared from his previous spot and reappeared behind Dohnaseek spiking him back down to the ground causing a small crater to form where he landed**

"You filthy devil how dare you hit me!" **said Dohnaseek with disgust as his black wings appeared behind him**

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but if you don't leave me alone I'll destroy you right now" **Sunnyl's statement caused Dohnaseek to start laughing**

"I warned you" **Said Sunnyl as he charged once again towards Dohnaseek**

"You fell for it" **said Dohnaseek as a dark energy orb was flung towards Sunnyl who simply just backhanded the orb away thinking it was just a regular Ki blast**

"What do you mean I fell for it?" **Asked Sunnyl as he stopped his offensive charge towards the fallen angel**

"You'll see soon enough" **answered Dohnaseek who summoned a light spear in his hand**

"Gh-what I c-can't move my body?!"

"Hmph you were a pretty formidable opponent for a stray devil but too bad you didn't think this through" **Said Dohnaseek as he threw his light spear at Sunnyl who once again got helplessly impaled**

"S-son of a whore!" **Was Sunnyl's last response before he collapsed flat on his back**

 **The fallen angel summoned another light spear to finish off the half saiyan half devil hybrid but before he could throw it a red beam of energy hit his hand making the light spear disintegrate in his hand**

"Get your hands off of him" **said Rias who know appeared out of a summoning circle**

"Hmph I'll teach you not to mettle were you don't belong" **Said Dohnaseek as he threw his light spear towards Rias** **but it was kicked away by koneko**

"I'm done with you!" **Exclaimed Dohnaseek as he charged towards Rias but was stopped again by Akeno who unleashed powerful lighting magic**

"…That hair, you're from the house of Gremory" **said Dohnaseek as he put back his fedora**

"My name is Rias Gremory, and who are you other than a fallen angel"

"Heh well, well who knew, this town is currently under the control of the next head of the great Gremory family, so he's a part of your house hold I take it?

"If you bring any harm to him you will get no mercy from me"

"I apologize for the misunderstanding, although it's unwise to let your servants loose like this, the next time he's out for a stroll he might encounter someone that's less cordial than myself"

"I appreciate the friendly advice, but bear in mind if something like this happens again I'll make you regret ever crossing paths with the house of Gremory my friend"

"No offense to your noble household but you should bear in mind that the same thing could be said to you, my name is Dohnaseek I pray that you and I never meet again" **And with that Dohnaseek disappeared into the night**

"That was a close call, I can't believe he actually ran into a fallen one" **said Akeno**

"If we don't do something he'll die" **said koneko**

"That won't happen he'll live, I'll see to that myself" **said Rias**

 **(The next day in Sunnyl's house)**

"…..What the hell that was definitely no dream it couldn't have been, it all felt to real…Huh why the fuck am I naked" **said Sunnyl as he lifted his blanket only for him to see a naked Rias beside him**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" **Exclaimed Sunnyl as he fell backwards and hit the floor this of course woke rias up from her sleep**

"…Good morning Sunnyl"

"W-what the hell w-why are you naked?! No there's no way this can't be real it can't!"

"No this is real and so as everything else you have experienced as a matter of fact, my name is Rias Gremory and I'm a devil, not only that but I'm your master too, you're mine now" nice to meet you Son Sunnyl"

"….No I refuse to be a slave, my race were already slaves before… but now this is different I'm the last of the saiyans and I won't let myself be chained by someone like you!" **Exclaimed Sunnyl with rage**

"Well too bad I saved your life twice so you have no choice"

"Gh-Dammit!" **Shouted Sunnyl as he smashed his desk into tiny pieces this action surprised and scared rias she has never met someone so prideful in her life luckily for her Sunnyl calmed down immediately after**

"So… now what?" **asked Sunnyl with an embarrassed voice**

"What do you think? We're going to school of course" **said Rias who started to put her clothes on**

"Grr hurry up then I'm already done…Oh and one more thing just because you're my master now that doesn't mean I'll follow your orders" **said Sunnyl as he glared at rias**

"Well I guess I'll be looking forward to that challenge then" **Rias said calmly**

 **Sunnyl simply grunted and headed downstairs, he has no idea what's going on but one thing is for sure his life will turn upside down because of one single mistake**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: And here you go a new story because I'm fucking bored and I have too much time on my hands… before I forget:**

 **Sunnyl's hair color: Dark purple**

 **Sunnyl's Hairstyle: Future gohan's hairstyle**

 **Sunnyl's eye color: green**

 **Sunnyl's Height: 5'8**

 **Sunnyl's weight: 170 pounds**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Highschool DxD or dragon ball all rights got to their owners except for my OC**

"Boost!" speech

 **'Boost!' Inner thoughts or narration**

 ** _[Boost!] Dragon speech_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"OHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOO! Our Sunnyl has been taken!" **exclaimed all the girls at the front gates of the academy**

"WE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" **Said most of the boys as a depressed aura surrounded them**

 **'Great just fucking great first I become her slave now everyone thinks we're going out…look at her being all smug looking just because she's powerful and everyone adores her, you'll see how powerful I really am, now that I know what the fallen angels are capable of there is no way I'll lose to them I'm certain of it'**

"Alright I'll send someone to get you later" **Said Rias as she began walking up the stairs**

"Yeah, yeah I know" **Said Sunnyl as he turned around but before he could walk to class he got punched in the face by Matsuda**

What the fuck, How and why is Rias walking to school with you man I thought we were friends" **said Matsuda as he started crying anime style**

"Now, now Matsuda Sunnyl is our friend let's give him a chance to explain, where did you go and what did you do after you left yesterday" **These words gave Sunnyl an idea he stood up and gave them a smug grin that can even match with vegeta's and said**

"I'll be happy to explain gentleman, see yesterday I was sleeping with rias naked" **Said Sunnyl with pride, this statement shocked both Matsuda and motohama to their core, He really enjoyed messing with the two idiots whenever he had the chance and this was one of those moments**

 **(At the top of the stairs)**

"So Rias why him" **asked a girl with short black hair and purple eyes**

"Let's just say, he has a lot of potential… but there is something that bothers me"

"And what might that be"

"When he found out he became a devil he reacted violently, he said that his people were slaves before and that he's the only one left" **said Rias in a sad tone**

"Well hopefully he'll manage to cope with it but for now maybe you should keep an eye on him"

"Thanks Sona, I'll see you later" **Said Rias as she headed towards her homeroom**

 **(Later that day in Sunnyl's classroom)**

"I don't know who Rias is sending to pick me up but they're sure taking there sweet ass time" **muttered Sunnyl who was playing around with his pencil, as soon as he said those words he heard all the girls in his classroom squealed in happiness as Kiba yuuto came into the classroom he had pink sparkles around him and everything this is how you know people consider someone hot in an anime**

' **Oh hey kiba wonder what's he doing here' thought Sunnyl who didn't notice kiba was heading his direction**

"Ah there you are Son Sunnyl"

"Oh just call me Sunnyl I don't like it when they put the son in front of it…So why are you here kiba"

"Oh I'm here on an errand for Rias Gremory, would you mind coming with me?"

 **(Insert Yaoi moment…I won't make kiba and Sunnyl gay it's just a onetime thing)**

"Sure, let's go I guess" **said Sunnyl who stood up from his desk but accidentally tripped while walking towards kiba making both boys fall over Sunnyl landing on top and kiba at the bottom, They both immediately stood up chuckling as If it never happened, not realizing that they gave every single girl in the room massive nosebleeds**

"We should probably go now" **said Sunnyl who saw all the girls on the floor**

"Yeah let's go" **said kiba as they both ran out of the room at full speed all the way to an old building where the occult research club was at**

 **They entered the old building only for it to be surprisingly clean on the inside**

"Well here we are as you can see it may look a little-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever this isn't MTV Cribs you know"

"Huh what's MTV Cribs?"

"You'll understand if you ever go to America…Hm who is she?"

"Everyone knows her she's koneko toujou a first year and a valued member of the occult research club she's really popular among the boys so I'm a bit surprised that you didn't know about her Sunnyl"

"That's because the other boys are fucking idiots with no lives"

 **'What the? Is that a shower! Who the hell puts a shower there?! And someone is taking a bath right now!'**

"Your clothes are laid out when you're ready Ms. President" **said Akeno**

"Thank you Akeno"

 **'Grr Of course it's going to be her'**

"Who is that? I didn't see you there hehehe" **said Akeno as she began walking towards Sunnyl which caused him to back away a little**

"It's okay I won't bite, you're the new guy huh, it's nice to meet you, there's nothing to be nervous about everyone here is nice, I'm Akeno Himejima I am the vice president"

"I-I'm Son Sunnyl it's a pleasure to meet you I'm sorry if I acted a little bit defensive it's just that this place gives off a weird presence for me"

"No its okay just make yourself at home until the president comes out" **Said Akeno, Sunnyl took it as his cue to leave and went to the couch**

 **'Ugh this is boring' thought Sunnyl who didn't notice koneko walking towards him 'Huh what is koneko doing…' *Sit* "what the she's sitting on my lap!'**

"Your chi is calming so I'll sit here"

"Chi? Don't you mean ki" **said Sunnyl, koneko was about to say something but was interrupted by Rias**

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I know it's terribly rude but I didn't have a chance to wash after leaving your place" **said Rias as she finished drying her hair**

"I don't care, now that I'm here hurry up and tell me what the fuck am I doing here"

"Well…First off we've like to officially welcome you to the occult research club"

"Wait What?!"

"Yes you heard me you're a part of us now, but you should know the name of the club is just a front it's supposed to like this is some sort of hobby"

"Um okay… so what is it really"

"Well since you asked I'll be frank with you, I'm not the only devil here Sunnyl"

"Wait so you're saying that everyone here is a devil"

"…And the winged man from yesterday was something else he was a fallen angel, some think we're the same which isn't true they want to serve god but it's too late for them their dark emotions have forced them into the underworld….."

 **'I wonder should I go train at the hyperbolic time chamber or do I just stay here and just do nothing other than using the gravity room'**

"Sunnyl!" **Exclaimed Rias as she snapped Sunnyl out of his thoughts**

"Were you even listening to what I was saying?"

"Only the part where you said fallen angels want to serve god or some shit like that… ugh look I'm leaving I didn't come here to get a lesson about religion" **said Sunnyl as he stood up and started to walk away**

"Hey come back here!" **Exclaimed Rias**

"Heh remember Rias just because I'm your slave that doesn't mean I'll follow your orders"

"Well to bad I already anticipated you would try and do this so Akeno placed a barrier around the building so you can't leave"

"SHIT!"

 **And so the grueling explanation about devils, fallen angels and Angels began and also the part where he has a sacred gear**

"Sunnyl please hold up your left hand"

"Fine… now what"

"Close your eyes and think of the-" **but before rias could finish explaining a green glow started to emit from Sunnyl's left hand materializing into a red gauntlet**

"There, now I have this weird red gauntlet on me is this my sacred gear?"

 **Rias was shocked that Sunnyl was able to summon his sacred gear that fast**

"W-well I-I ugh I give up let me see your sacred gear"

"Sure" **said Sunnyl with a victorious grin**

"I-incredible!" **exclaimed Rias**

"What?"

"You have the boosted gear"

"The boosted what?"

"I'll have to do some explaining so can you please pay attention this time"

"FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

 **(We're experiencing Technical difficulties - Please stand by)**

"…Fuck you Rias Gremory" **Said Sunnyl who was now flying away from the old building**

 **(During the technical difficulty)**

"…So that's what it does but I do have question" **said Sunnyl**

"And what that might be" **Said Rias**

"How did you know I was dying?"

"…do you remember this" **said Rias as she pulled out a flyer**

"Yeah"

"Just before your life ended you summoned me with your thoughts through this flyer, Sunnyl, you've been reborn into the household of Rias Gremory, daughter of Duke Gremory, an upper-class demon. As my servant demon, that is!" **Said Rias as everyone's wings came out including Sunnyl's**

"Listen up Rias because I'm going to say this only once, I don't give a shit about being your servant I'm a fucking saiyan like my ancestors Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten and the saiyans after that, I don't care if I'm a devil but as long as I have my saiyan blood I will not be pressured into doing someone else's job against my will so if you'll excuse me I'll grab my stuff, grab my shit and get the fuck out" **Said a pissed off Sunnyl who started to once again walk towards the door**

"Come back here right now! It's an order from your master!" **Exclaimed Rias, Sunnyl just flicked her off in the most casual way possible and left the room leaving a very livid Rias**

 **'So she was bluffing when she said Akeno put a barrier on the building' Thought Sunnyl as he got a running start before shooting up into the air**

 **(And that's what happened, now skip to the next day)**

 **Sunnyl just finished his morning jog around the park and was now sitting on a bench, surprisingly Rias didn't go after him after the commotion he caused yesterday**

 **'Hm I'll skip school today, It's not like I need to go learn stuff that I already know anyways' thought Sunnyl as he stood up from the bench he was about to walk away until…**

"Kyaaa" **Sunnyl heard a girl scream and then a loud thud came after that**

"How did I manage to fall?" **the unknown girl questioned herself, Sunnyl turned around and the first thing he saw was white panties 'Well I'm saving that one in the vault *Ahem* I should probably go help her' Thought Sunnyl who started o walk towards the girl**

"Are you okay?" **Asked Sunnyl as he extended his hand to help the girl up**

"Thank you" **Said the mysterious girl as she stood up from the ground, while Sunnyl still held her hand subconsciously**

"Ummm" **mumbled the mysterious girl as she started to slowly remove her hand form Sunnyl's**

"Sorry" **said Sunnyl as he realized what was happening and quickly retracted his hand 'What the hell I've never been like this around other girls before what the hell is happening…Hm so she's a nun uh wonder why she's here'**

"Thank you" **repeated the mysterious girl**

"It was nothing…. But why are you here are you on vacation or something?

"No, I'm not, I was transferred to this town's church, but since I'm new to this town I don't know where to go"

"Oh no worries I can take you there" **Said Sunnyl who for once in his lifetime genuinely did the famous son grin**

"Really thank you very much!" **happily** **said Asia**

 **(Later)**

"There it is, the church is on top of that hill"

"Thank you again you've done so much for me already and I've just arrived at this town, I wish to thank you, will you accompany me?"

"Sorry I can't, I need to do some important business"

"Oh that's okay… My name is Asia Argento but please just call me Asia"

"I'm Son Sunnyl"

"Sunnyl, I'm really glad met someone as nice as you when I got here. If you ever have the time come and visit me at the church" **said Asia**

"Hm Sure thing, See you"

"Yes let's meet again" **And with that said and done Sunnyl went back home**

 **(Next day in an empty room in the occult research club building)**

"Never go back to the church, to us devils its enemy territory, simply setting foot in there would create major problems for both Angels and devils, surely you sensed the danger you were in the more you got closer to the church" **said Rias**

"No I was fine throughout the whole thing I didn't sense any danger coming from the church, *Sigh* look Rias I can defend myself the only reason I even lost to those fallen angel freaks was because I overestimated myself I thought they were too weak to hurt me so I basically left myself wide open, I bet that made me look pretty weak but trust me when I say this I'm way stronger than them **'I can blow up a fucking planet if I wanted too I bet you people can't do that'** so please don't worry about me…... And sorry about the stuff I did yesterday… and the days before that it's just that I'm not used to being a devil and especially being a servant" **Said Sunnyl in a voice of guiltiness**

"…No I'm the one who should be sorry when I first told you about you being a devil I never expected you to react in such a way so I tried to force you into the doing things that you clearly didn't like, I should have known better than to not make you mad after all you're the descendant of the strongest being in the universe"

"Wait how did-"

"How did I know, I just did a lot of research on the son family, now I know why you take great pride on that name" **Before Sunnyl could respond Akeno came into the room**

"Rias we just received a message from the archduke, it was urgent a stray devil has been causing trouble nearby"

"Hm I see, well Sunnyl I guess it's time to see how truly powerful you are"

 **And with those words Rias rounded up her peerage and headed to the location where the stray devil is currently staying, Sunnyl finally has a chance to fight on equal terms is he truly as strong as he claims or will he be defeated once more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Highschool DxD or dragon ball all rights got to their owners except for my OC**

"Boost!" speech

 **'Boost!' Inner thoughts or narration**

 ** _[Boost!] Dragon speech_**

 _'KAMEHAMEHA' shouting attack names_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **To Great Saiyaman54: No I'm not making Sunnyl weak, don't worry he'll be an overpowered son of a bitch soon enough**

 **To arckane: Please if you hate this story then keep it to yourself, now do everyone a huge favor and fuck off**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Stray devils start out as devil servants" **said kiba**

"You mean like we are?"

"No, not exactly, once in a while a servant rebels and kills their master to gain freedom, then they become strays"

"According to the reports this stray has been tricking people into that abandoned house and eats them" **said Akeno**

"These monsters are pure evil they don't care about anything but their own selfish desires and that always ends in ugliness" **said kiba as they entered the abandoned house**

"Sunnyl, are you familiar with the game of chess?" **asked Rias**

"Yeah I used to play it when I was younger, why do you ask?"

"As master I'm the king additionally there is the queen, the knights, the rooks, the bishops, and the pawns. A special devil can give special powers to her various pieces we call this technique "evil piece" Anyway, tonight, take a close look at how devils fight"

'What! I wanna fight too!" **Rias was about to respond to Sunnyl but got interrupted by koneko**

"It's here" **said koneko**

"I smell something foul…but I also smell something delicious. Are you sweet or you bitter?" **said the stray devil as she came out with her upper body exposed but the lower half was covered by the darkness**

"Stray devil, Vice. You have abandoned your master, and let your powers run rampant. You will now face judgment for your sins in the name of the Gremory Nobility I will d-"

 **(Insert Dragon ball super – Frantic battle [HQ Recreation] by PokeMixr92)**

 **Before Rias could finish her sentence Sunnyl charged at the stray devil sending a barrage of punches and kicks that were so fast that none of the others were able to keep up with Sunnyl's speed so basically he was beating the ever living shit out of the stray (And you thought I was going to make him weak bitch please everyone in dbz can bitch slap the DxD universe except for maybe yamcha)**

"C'mon I thought you were supposed to be a challenge!" **Sunnyl taunted Vice**

"You insolent little fuck! I will kill you!" **Exclaimed Vice with rage as she tried to eat Sunnyl with her weird stomach that has big sharp teeth on it but to no avail as Sunnyl simply punched her away which broke most of her teeth**

"Nice try but it will take way more power for you to kill me" **Said Sunnyl who was waiting for Vice to attack**

"H-how a-are you this powerful!" **Exclaimed Vice in shock as she tried her best to stand up**

"Push-ups, sit-ups and plenty of juice…Well it's been fun and all but this the part where you die" **said Sunnyl as he cupped his hands together and did a really familiar pose**

 _'KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAAA_ ' **Shouted Sunnyl as he threw his palms forward causing a large blue energy beam to come out it quickly made its way to Vice who could only scream in pain and agony as the Kamehameha wave surrounded her and disintegrated her into nothing causing the Kamehameha wave to explode and take down a huge chunk of the abandoned house with it**

 **(Track End)**

"You were right Akeno this was easy" **Sunnyl turned around to see all the devils staring at him in shock except for Akeno who was giggling in delight at the stray devils pain, Sunnyl decided not to question her about it**

"W-well I guess now that the stray devil is taken care of let's go home" **Said Rias who was still a little shocked at Sunnyl's strength, everyone nodded**

"Um, Rias!"

"What is it Sunnyl?"

"So what am I? What piece am I?"

"A pawn"

"A pawn? You mean…"

"That's right Sunnyl, you are a soldier"

 **'….Oh well at least I'll be able to fight strong enemies in the front line'** **thought Sunnyl nonchalantly**

 **(Next day Night time)**

 **'Gh this is stupid, the only way I can be recognized as the strongest is by work for it, unlike the fucking devils that are born with power, newly born devils like myself have to prove themselves before moving up. And I'm the stupid pawn so who knows how long that will take, although my main goal is to surpass ancestor goku I'll gladly take that challenge and I will become the very best devil in history' Thought Sunnyl with renewed determination as his flight speed increased exponentially towards his destination to get his first pact, how did this happen you may be asking well…**

 **(Initiate flashback)**

"Looks like Koneko is double booked with two summon requests. Take one of them and get some practice" **Said Rias**

"Fine I'll do it, mainly because I have nothing else to do" **lazily said Sunnyl**

"Oh but didn't yo- you know what never mind let's just get straight to it. Since this is your first time doing a summon I'll tell you the basics"

 **(A few minutes of explaining later)**

"Well that makes sense, so to summarize it all up all I have to do is to convince the person into signing a pact with me" **Said Sunnyl, Rias leaned over until she was besides Sunnyl's left ear**

"Yes that's basically it and if you do well you may get to have a few servants of your own to help in any way you want" **said Rias**

"Nah I'd rather not have servants, I like doing things by myself especially when it comes to fighting" **Said Sunnyl which surprised Rias usually if you tell that to a man it would usually boost his morale… well that's what Rias thought anyways, Meanwhile Akeno was making a transportation circle**

"*Ahem* anyways hold up your left hand for me would you"

"Um okay…now what" **Asked Sunnyl but Rias simply ignored his question and tapped her finger on Sunnyl's palm which caused a miniature version of the symbol for the house of Gremory** **to appear**

This is a seal it serves as proof you're a member of the house of Gremory, When you get to the client's location don't panic just do exactly as I told you, you think you're ready for this?" **said Rias**

"Yeah, whatever I'll get that pact even if I have to beat it out of the person" **said Sunnyl as he was now in the center of the circle, the circle started to glow as a bright red beam of light burst upwards engulfing Sunnyl, but the circle simply banished with no trace**

"….The fuck was that about"

"…Sorry I guess the transportation circles aren't working you'll have to find another way" **said Rias who tried not to laugh at Sunnyl's misfortune Rias was about to suggest for him to go on a bicycle but he wasn't there**

"Huh? Where did he go?" **Asked Rias**

"He ran out the door and flew out… although the weird part is he flew without his wings" **Calmly said Kiba**

"Well I did tell him he would be recognized as the strongest devil, I guess that's his motivator" **Said Rias who had a plan in mind to see if that wasn't his only motivation**

 **(End of flashback)**

"Hmm so this is the house…Hey I'm the devil you summoned…."

 **'Huh that's weird no response and I sense someone is in here and the door is open? What kind of person does this? Well whatever I need to get this pact'**

"I'm coming in!" **Said Sunnyl out loud just in case the person didn't hear him before**

 **'Gh what the?! What is this feeling? It's just like the one I had with Asia, I lied to Rias because I didn't think it was anything of concern but… no I should go anyways just to make sure everything's okay'**

 **(Commence another flashback)**

 **Both Asia and Sunnyl were walking beside the street when all of the sudden they both heard a little boy cry, Asia quickly ran over to the boy with visible concern for the child**

"If you're a boy, you shouldn't be crying over a little scrape like this" **said Asia as she hovered her hands above the boy's knee where he had a scrape, a green glowing light emanated from the two rings in her fingers which healed the boy in seconds**

 **'Oh hey it looks like the technique dende taught me…Gh, huh? Just now… my left hand…'**

"There the wound is gone. It's completely fine now… I'm sorry, I just instinctively helped him" **Said Asia as she stuck her tongue out in an adorable fashion**

 **(End of flashback)**

"Excuse me is anyone home?" **Said Sunnyl out loud while walking through the house eventually he saw a room that emanated dim light**

"Hey are you in Wah! Is this blood?!" **Sunnyl looked up to see a man who had been cut into pieces with his blood and organs spread everywhere around the room**

 **"What sick fuck would do this to a person' thought Sunny in disgust**

"Ah I knew it today is a good day as I get to kill another shitty devil! Freed Saulzen at your service. So you must be the devil I'm gonna exorcise!" **Exclaimed the crazed man as he stuck his tongue out like an animal**

 **'Tch this was a trap! Just like I thought…!'**

"Exorcise? Are you a priest?" **Asked Sunnyl who got into a defensive stance**

"Yep! My job's simple really I find out who's a devil I lure them and then I cut them up into little bitty pieces just like that one over there! **Said freed laughing maniacally as he gestured at the complete mess that was once a breathing human being that now is a lifeless cut up corpse on the ground. Freed smirked as he unsheathed a sword of light and a pistol as well**

 **(Insert Dragon ball z kai 2014 OST – A Series Of Brutal Attacks! Complete HD version)**

"Now let the exorcism begin!" **Exclaimed Freed as he charged at Sunnyl with his light sword in tow Freed swung in a horizontal arc which made it easy for Sunnyl to dodge as he simply jumped over the sword and kicked Freed in the back of the head which caused freed to fall face into the wooden floor which broke from the sheer force of the kick**

"You give up yet?" **asked Sunnyl in a mocking tone as freed started to get up from the ground with splinters scattered all over his face**

"Y-you bitch"

"I've been called worse" **said Sunnyl as he kicked freed in the stomach sending him flying out of the house**

"Damn talk about packing a punch!" **said freed as he coughed up blood**

"Surprise bitch!" **exclaimed Sunnyl who started to pummel freed into the ground nonstop until he** stopped **and flew upwards**

 _'…FINISH BUSTER'_ **exclaimed Sunnyl as he threw a yellow ki blast that was the size of a basketball. Freed barely dodged the explosion**

"Where did he go?!"

"I'm right here!" **Exclaimed freed as he swung his sword behind Sunnyl**

"GAAAAAH THAT FUCKING BURNS!" **Exclaimed Sunnyl as he kicked freed away from him, he could only try to resist the pain in his back from the cut freed gave him**

 **'Crap that hurts a lot more than I thought it would… huh is that?!' thought Sunnyl as a transportation circle appeared between Sunnyl and Freed**

 **'Oh c'mon every time!'**

 **As Sunnyl thought this Rias and the others came out of the portal**

 **(Track end)**

"We've come to save you Sunnyl" **said kiba as he blocked freed's incoming sword**

"No shit Sherlock!" **Exclaimed Sunnyl with a bit of frustration**

"Oh my, oh my. What problem we have here" **said Akeno as she came out of the portal**

"…Exorcist" **was the only thing that Koneko said as she also walked out of the portal**

"Look guys, I appreciate the help but I can take care of him on my own, you've been saving my ass ever since I became a devil the only good thing I even did was kill a stray, but right now this is my time to kick ass" **said Sunnyl as he was about to confront freed again**

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that" **Said Rias as she also appeared out of the portal**

 **'Son of a- why now! Whenever I try to do something she's always there to cock block me and it's getting really fucking annoying'**

"Hey don't fucking ignore me!" **Exclaimed freed as he tried to stab Sunnyl in the back**

"Fuck off!" **Yelled Sunnyl as he uppercutted freed so hard he went flying out of the house and into the night but knowing freed he'll probably survive for the next arc**

"Now we can go home!" **said Sunnyl as he started to walk towards the group of devils who were going through the portal, this wasn't a good experience for Sunnyl for sure but he is learning from his mistakes little by little…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: Sorry if this chapter's ending was anticlimactic but i couldn't really think of a way to end this chapter so this is the best way i could do it, i apologize once again if the ending of the chapter isn't good**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Highschool DxD or dragon ball all rights got to their owners except for my OC

"Boost!" speech

 **'Boost!' Inner thoughts or narration**

 _ **[Boost!]**_ _ **Dragon speech**_

 _'KAMEHAMEHA'_ shouting attack names

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

….

….

….

"Ah I finally got some good sleep for once" Sunnyl muttered to himself as he started to stretch around his bed in pure satisfaction only to grab something squishy next to him, out of curiosity he lifts the blankets only for him to see a naked Rias beside him for the second time

"HOLY SHIT!" Exclaimed Sunnyl as he fell backwards almost fainting in the process this obviously caused the red haired beauty to wake up from her sleep "Hm… good morning Sunnyl" said Rias as she started to stretch her body which made her boobs jiggle up and down, it took all of Sunnyl's willpower not to pass out by simply looking at Rias naked body

"W-what the hell are you doing here I-I told you my injuries would heal on their own!" said Sunnyl who tried to look stern but failed miserably

"That may be so but I couldn't take the risk of you hurting yourself even more" said Rias in her usually calm voice

"G-get out p-please I don't think I can't handle any more of this!" Exclaimed Sunnyl who was at the verge of having a very big nosebleed luckily for him Rias complied and started to leave… but she had something else in mind for Sunnyl, Rias swayed her butt side to side as she walked out of the room effectively knocking the saiyan devil out for the count

 **(Afternoon: Location, park)**

 **'Damn that Rias I'll get her back for what she did…. Huh is that Asia? Well might as well go talk to her since I have nothing else to do'**

"Hey Asia!" Said Sunnyl as he waved his arms to get her attention

"Hm? Oh Sunnyl what are you doing here?" asked Asia

"I always come here to train… wait I should be asking you that question aren't you supposed to be at the church?" asked Sunnyl

"W-well yes but I got a free day to relax and get out of the church for today" said Asia

"…hey do you wanna hang out I got nothing else to do and I'm already done with my training

"Umm sure why not" Asia hesitated but gave her answer

Sunnyl and Asia went to an arcade where they played lots of games together, they also went to a fast food restaurant, you would think Sunnyl would be stuffing his face in but unlike his ancestors he managed to teach himself how to eat like a normal person would…. Most of the time. Later they went to the arcades wher Sunnyl and Asia had fun playing the many different games the arcade had to offer

"This is the first time in a long time that I've had so much fun" Said Asia as she started drinking some He-tap from a random vending machine, Currently there were sitting in a bench near the parks lake

"Jeez, Asia, you exaggerate too much" Said Sunnyl as he tried to drink his He-tap but his injured arm wouldn't let him

"Ouch, Hmm the injury hasn't healed yet..."

"...This must be the wound from the other day, Here let me take a look at it"

"No It's okay Asia my body can heal really quickly" said Sunnyl

"But I insist"

"*Sigh* fine just hurry up" said Sunnyl as Asia simply nodded and started healing him

 **'Well the good thing about getting beat up a bunch of times by these fallen angels is that I'm pretty much getting free power with the zenkai boost'**

"Are you okay now?" said Asia as she finished healing Sunnyl

"Wow thanks Asia I feel stronger already" said Sunnyl as he did some light jabs in the air noticing an increase in his punching speed which was already fast to begin with

"...Um if you mind me asking Asia where did you grow up" said Sunnyl as his curiosity got the better of him this surprised Asia but nonetheless she answered

"As a child, I was abandoned by my parents they left me at a church in a small European village, that's were I was found crying luckily for me the nun's of village's church let me stay with them, when I was seven a dying puppy wandered into the church, I constantly prayed for the dog to get better that was when a miracle happened, soon I was taken to a larger church and asked to heal people from all over the world, I was happy that my gift was able to help so many, one day I found an injured man lying on the floor... But this man was a devil, after that I was kicked out of the church" said Asia as she looked down to her own feet sadly

"And because you didn't have a home... you were forced to be a fallen angel" muttered Sunnyl to himself as realization struck him

"Yet, I've never neglected thanking and praying to God for this gift" said Asia

"Which one?" asked Sunnyl bluntly

"Pardon me?" asked Asia surprised by the question

"Which god are you talking about Dende, King Yemma, or King Kai?" asked Sunnyl as she looked at Asia's confused expression

"Um I've never heard of them" said Asia

"Typical, you pray to the fake god don't you? The three I mentioned are basically god or should I say gods? *Ahem* what I meant to say is that all three of them hold the tittle of god except they have different roles. Dende or little green as I like to call him watches over the earth like the god you believe in does if he spots a threat that might endanger the earth he sends someone called Piccolo who is my master to take care of the problem, king Yemma is in other world he decides who goes to heaven or hell I know him because he let's me visit my relatives whenever he can let me which is basically every Christmas and last but not least king kai he's also in other world he along with three other kai's watch over their respective galaxies, king kai watches the north galaxy... oh and there's also the supreme kai, kibito and that old geezer the elder kai but they're way higher when it comes to being gods then there's beerus the god of destruction but I've never met him so I don't know how he looks like..." Sunnyl kept talking about the gods he knew of with Asia listening to his every word

"Wow! I never knew that! Eep I've never prayed to them... please forgive me and my ignorance I hope this prayer makes you happy..." said Asia as she quickly kneeled down and started praying

"Woah, Um Asia you don't need to do that unlike the god you know the other three don't need prayers as long as you acknowledge your existence they'll be happy" said Sunnyl as she looked at Asia who reluctantly gave up her prayer

"You don't have a lot of friends do you?" asked Sunnyl

"I don't have any friends" Asia said bluntly

"Oh... If you want i can be your friend" said Sunnyl who at this point didn't care about the consequences of it

"Y-Yes! thank you, thank you for being my first friend!" exclaimed Asia as she hugged Sunnyl's waist, but the moment was ruined...

"Sorry that's not happening" said the fallen angel Raynare

"Tch it's you" said Sunnyl as he narrowed his eyes and got into his demon stance that was taught to him by Piccolo

"Lady Raynare" said Asia in shock as she didn't expect her to find her

'So I was right, she was a fallen angel' Sunnyl thought to himself

"So what I heard about you degrading your self with a devil and living a pitiful life, is true. Asia is pointless to run" said Raynare as she glared at Asia and Sunnyl

"No! I won't go back to a place that harms innocent people. Sorry Sunnyl I actually ran away from the church" said Asia as she got closer to Sunnyl for protection

"Yeah I figured that out a while ago, there's no possible way you'd be associated with these pathetic assholes" said Sunnyl as he walked in front of Asia to confront the fallen angel

"What do you want fallen angel?" asked Sunnyl still in his defensive stance just in case the Raynare trien to attack, she simply scoffed

"Will you please refrain from talking to me, you're a worthless piece of filth that belongs elsewhere, if you're going to interfere..." Raynare summoned her light lance

"I'm not holding back this time" said Raynare

 _'SACRED GEAR!_ ' Exclaimed Sunnyl as his red gauntlet materialized in his left arm, as soon as she saw this Raynare started to laugh loudly

"I was wondering what you had, but it's just a Zuweiss Critical, what a letdown"

"Zuweiss Critical?"

"Also known as Dragon Hand, It does nothing but double your power for a short amount of time. It's useless, I heard your sacred gear was dangerous so I went to the trouble of asking you out but unfortunately you declined so I had to wait until you were at your weakest state"

"Shut up! the only reason you beat me was because I had my guard down but not this time! I'll kill you here and now!" shouted Sunnyl to the fallen angel as he pointed his Sacred Gear at her

"Something insignificant won't have a chance against me! why don't you just hand Asia to me and maybe I'll consider sparing your pathetic existence" this time it was Sunnyl's turn to laugh

"What so funny?" Asked Raynare as she furrowed her eyebrows not looking away at the half saiyan

"It's just a funny thought I had, every time I lost was because I either let my guard down or because I held back to much power but in the end it still works out"

"Gh what the hell are you on about?" Asked Raynare as she started to get nervous, maybe it was because of the way he was talking or maybe it was because he had a secret plan she didn't know and that was putting her on edge

"You see this isn't my real Sacred Gear!" Exclaimed Sunnyl at Raynare

"Bullshit you can't have more than one Sacred Gear it's impossible!" shouted Raynare not believing a single word he said

"Fine you want proof I'll tell you! My second Sacred Gear is called Zenkai Boost, whenever I survive an encounter with someone or something that is stronger than me I gain a permanent boost in power to match that person's power or sometimes even more and oh wait let's see I've been killed by you and then later revived by Rias Gremory, I've been stabbed by another fallen angel called dohnaseek plus I survived an encounter with an exorcist need I go on" said Sunnyl as he grinned widely, one of the things piccolo taught him was how to fight with your intellect so Sunnyl took his lessons into account and decided to use psychological warfare on Raynare

But Raynare had none of that and lunged at Sunnyl and Asia acting on instinct Sunnyl pushed away Asia and put his hands up in an X shape to block any incoming attacks but Raynare simply threw her lance to the ground making it explode and launching Sunnyl into the fountain

"I missed on purpose that time if I'd landed that shot, his body would be in pieces right now I wonder if your healing will make it in time" said Raynare as she looked at Sunnyl who was currently staggering back and forth trying to keep balance

"...I'll go with you" said Asia as she stood up letting Raynare's wings envelop both of them

"Good girl, if the ritual goes well, all your pains and worries will simply disappear. Goodbye Sunnyl" said Raynare as she winked at the half saiyan who finally shook off his dizziness

"Wait Asia NO!" Shouted Sunnyl as he started running towards them

"Sorry Sunnyl" said Asia teary eyed and with that both her and Raynare disappeared

"Dammit why the hell did she do that! the plan was so good too!" shouted Sunnyl in anger

 **(Next day)**

*SLAP*

"How many times do I have to tell you no means no forget about that girl already, you're apart of the gremory family" said Rias as she slapped Sunnyl across his right cheek

"then I'll just go on my own either way it wouldn't matter to you as you said before I'm just a pawn piece" said Sunnyl

"Be quiet!" said Rias sternly

"Do you think that because you're a pawn, you're the weakest piece?"

"No that's not it at all I want to help her but you keep getting in my way... my ancestor goku had a habit that stuck to everyone with his blood and that includes me I fight for the good of others and if that means I have to go into someone else's territory then so be it. I will help Asia even if it kills me" said Sunnyl as he stood his ground, Rias was about to say something but was interrupted as Akeno whispered something to her

"...We'll discuss this later, we have a situation so Akeno and I will be leaving for a short while" said Rias as she along with Akeno disappeared in their transportation circle a few seconds of silence passed until Sunnyl started to walk towards the door

"You're still going?" asked Kiba

"Yeah. I'm not letting an innocent person get killed because of Rias"

"You'll be killed" said Kiba in his calm voice

"I'm more stronger than you think" was Sunnyl's answer

"It seems you're prepared for the worst. in that case I'll go along as well" said Kiba as he stood up and equiped a sword he sheathed

"Then I'm coming along too" said Koneko as she stood up and finished eating a piece of bread she had earlier

"C'mon let's get going!" said Sunnyl as he rushed out the door with Kiba and Koneko following suite

 **(The church- night)**

"Damn I sense alot of energy signals in the church" said Sunnyl to the others

"Then that must means priests are gathered there" replied Kiba

"Well crap, luckily you two came along"

"Well, we are family, besides I don't like priests you can even say, I hate them" said Kiba in a low but serious voice

"Koneko?" said Sunnyl in confusion as she saw the petite girl walk up the stairs leading to the door of the church

"They've surely noticed us by now" she simply said as she kicked the door open with Kiba and Sunnyl closely behind as they walked into the church they saw how broken down it was from the inside ignoring it they continued to walk forward until they heard clapping

"Hello, hello, hello! We meet again oh how my heart leaps with joy" said Freed as he faced the three devils

"Freed... wait didn't I punt you somewhere far away?" asked Sunnyl

"You did but I have my ways to travel around, but that isn't important right now I just want to stab you and cut you into little pieces so be good little shits and come to slaughter!" was Freed's reply

"Dammit I don't have time for this, where's Asia?!"

"Oh, that shit exorcist of a sister? She's down at the ritual right now, well, nearby. Not that it matters"

 _'SACRED GEAR!'_ shouted Sunnyl as he summoned his red gauntlet

"Just get crushed already" said Koneko as she threw a bench at freed who simply cut it in half

"You're annoying midget" which Koneko did not like so she threw two more benches forcing freed to dodge out of the way but not before shooting at Sunnyl and Kiba who also dodged out of the bullets way

Kiba lunged towards the deranged exorcist attacking him in every direction with his advantageous speed

"Kiba move out of the way!" shouted Sunnyl as he put his hands above his head

 _'Masenko-HA!'_

"Augh fuck!" Freed howled in pain as the Masenko hit him straight on his chest making the ki blast explode sending the exorcist flying and crashing to a nearby wall

"Gh I ain't going to die by the hands of you shitty devils, so I bid you goodbye!" exclaimed Freed as he threw a flash bang towards the floor causing the others to close their eyes

"Shit he ran off, fuck it come on Kiba and Koneko while we still have a chance let's go" Sunnyl said as he ran towards a set of stairs that led down towards a basement of sorts, however once they reached the bottom of the stairs...

"A-Asia!" yelled Sunnyl as she saw her body hang lifelessly on a giant cross

"This is the very power I've been looking for, for many years with this in my hands I can claim everything! I'm taking it" said Raynare as she put on the rings that gave Asia her powers of healing

"With this, I will become a supremely powerful Fallen Angel, I can finally get revenge on all those who have patronized me!" yelled Raynare as she was covered in a green Aura

"Dammit you piece of shit you won't get away with this!" yelled Sunnyl as he charged towards her but was blocked by the priests that are guarding Raynare

"Get the fuck out of my way! 'Masenko-HA!'" shouted Sunnyl as he unleashed his super attack on the priests greatly reducing their numbers

"Asia!" shouted Sunnyl as he ran up the stairs leading to the crucified nun and quickly took her down from the cross

"Yuuma, yes I gave myself that name because I intended to kill you at sunset Isn't it rather poetic? But you had the nerve to not die and end up with that waste of space"

"Ghgghhgh... You heartless... Bitch!" Sunnyl's rage was rising his eyes went wild and slit like that of a predator's for a split second before reverting back to it's original circular form

 _'Solar flare!'_ shouted Sunnyl blinding Raynare and the priests in the process luckily for Kiba and Koneko they were looking away when it happened, Sunnyl sprinted towards the door leading back up to the church

 _ **Insert goku ssj4 soundtrack theme**_

"Dammit Asia hold on! I'll get your sacred gear back I promise you just don't die!" said Sunnyl as he gently laid Asia on the floor

"I wish I was born here so I could go to school with you" said Asia as she laid on the floor dying because she didn't have her sacred gear

"Then don't die! I've already seen enough people die I don't need to add you on that list too!" said Sunnyl as tears threatened to fall from his eyes

"Sorry Sunnyl... thank you for giving me the happiness that I always... dreamed of" and with that she closed her eyes permanently, Sunnyl couldn't believe it the first friend he's ever made and she died because of him because of his inability to be as strong as the saiyans before him... it was his fault for not being strong

"How pathetic, a demon crying for that pathetic nun" said Raynare as she looked at Sunnyl who didn't say anything to her and just kept quiet his expression was unreadable because his hair is blocking his eyes

"See look at this, on the way here, I got attacked by that knight boy" Raynare said as she hovered her hand over the wound

"Isn't it beautiful? No matter how wounded I get, I can heal myself. To us Fallen Angels, who have lost God's blessing, this is a fabulous gift, with this my Fallen Angel status will rise to the top!" she exclaimed

"Gghh... Raynare I... will... KILL YOU! HAAAAAAA" screamed Sunnyl as a red Aura with a thick black outline surrounded him his power kept rising as he kept screaming his aura flared even more to the point were Raynare couldn't see and if she heard right she thought she heard the echoing roars of a dragon and an... ape? but before she could ponder it Sunnyl let out a scream with the red aura blinding her however once the aura dropped...

"W-what is that?! he has so much power he's easily at Maou level... no he's even more than that!" exclaimed Raynare as she saw Sunnyl who was standing there staring at her with his brown eyes that had had a red outline, his shirt was nowhere to be seen only leaving him with his pants, his huge muscles were currently covered by red fur in fact every part of his body except for his hands, upper chest and face were covered in red fur, his hair was spiky and long it reached all the way to the middle of his back although the front of the hair stayed relatively the same and he had a red tail behind him swaying back and forth

"Raynare... prepare to die" simply said sunnyl in a gruff deep voice, he silently started walking towards the terrified fallen angel

"What are you?! you, you monster!" screamed Raynare in fear as she threw her light lance at Sunnyl who didn't even bother to deflect he just gave a menacing glare at it and it dissolved before it could reach him

Ka...

there was nothing she could do this monster surpassed even the maou's in power

me...

she could run but even if she did he would just find her again and she would be backed into a corner

ha...

she was too terrified of the monster in front of her to move

me...

her instincts yelled for her to move out of the way but her legs and wings just wouldn't move no matter how hard she wanted to move her body wouldn't let her

HAA!

Sunnyl screamed as he launched his cupped arms in front of him releasing the Son family's signature attack the Kamehameha, Raynare could only scream in agony as the blast engulfed her completely but unlike the Masenko once Raynare was dead the blast kept going until it reached space

 ** _OST end_**

Once he knew Raynare was dead Sunnyl powered down from his ssj4 form back to normal but instead of standing strong in his victory he collapsed and stayed down on all fours silently mourning the death of his dear friend

"You're late...Rias" said Sunnyl as he stood up and turned around to see Rias leaning on a pillar with Kiba beside her

"I finished running my errands, so I came by only to find Kiba and Koneko fighting lots of priests" said Rias as she walked over to Sunnyl

"President I brought what you requested" said Koneko as she entered the church with Asia's rings she held them out so Rias could grab them

"Let's give these back to her' said Rias as she walked to Asia's lifeless body with the rings in her hand once she reached her Rias put the rings on one of Asia's fingers for both hands sh turned around to see Sunnyl looking at the ground unable to see his friend's dead body

"It may be too soon but there's no harm in trying" said Rias as she took out a chess piece out of her skirt pocket more specifically a bishop piece...

"Do you mean..."

"Yes I'll reincarnate her into my peerage" said Rias as she approached Asia's dead body and put the bishop piece on her chest

"I, Rias Gremory, command by my name to thee, Asia Argento to allow thy soul to descend to this Earth once more to become my demon slave as your new master, I grant you with a new life!" and with that Rias finished the ritual a few seconds passed...

"Huh? where am I?" Asia said said as she slowly opened her eyes and saw Sunnyl standing over her with a face of happiness something you would never expect from a guy like him

"Asia!" Sunnyl hugged her with tears spilling out as he couldn't hold it in anymore, Asia was surprised by this

"Is this a dream?" she asked

"No this is real you're alive! and this time, this time I will protect you!" said Sunnyl as he hugged Asia tighter and out of instinct she hugged back

"Asia let's go home" said Sunnyl as he picked up Asia bridal style and walked out of the church so he could fly Asia back to his house

Rias felt jealous that Sunnyl was that close to Asia but that didn't matter to her right now as she pondered Sunnyl's demonic transformation **'Just what kind of saiyan are you'**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: I'm back bitches. Sorry if It took a long ass time for me to make this chapter to make a long story short I almost discontinued it until I saw Chronicles of Gohan DxD- Beginning by Red Joker 042 if it wasn't for that story I wouldn't have gotten that push to continue writing *Ahem* before you people start raging about how I made Sunnyl a ssj4 this is a reminder to all haters this is my story if you think you can make a better one then go right ahead I won't stop you, besides ssj4 Sunnyl won't appear until probably around the faction meeting arc so Sunnyl will have to settle with regular super saiyan which won't make an appearance until maybe around the fight with Riser *Ahem* anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Highschool DxD or dragon ball all rights got to their owners except for my OC

"Boost!" speech

 **'Boost!' Inner thoughts or narration**

 _ **[Boost!] Dragon speech**_

 _'KAMEHAMEHA' shouting attack names_

 **Since this story is actually getting some good recognition I have decided that from now on I'll be answering people's question publicly instead of using the pm's like I usually would**

 **Last Tyrant: First of calm your tits second I'm fully aware that Sunnyl has the power to curb stomp the DxD universe but power isn't the problem It's his own arrogance and pride of his strength he's like Goku in a way that he let's his guard down too much but not for the same reasons Goku lowers his guard because he is too care free and doesn't take the fight as seriously as he should do as Whis pointed out in the Resurrection F movie and dragon ball super Resurrection F arc, Sunnyl on the other hand is too arrogant and prideful about his powers to fight seriously hence all of his losses, his opponents have always won because they either landed a cheap shot on Sunnyl or he just held back way too much but don't worry he'll take his future battles more seriously and his body has adapted to the ssj4 power up he got thanks to his rage and the power of the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, So Sunnyl should be around super perfect cell's level in his base form and if he goes all out which means if he goes super saiyan one through three then once he reaches super saiyan three he'll be around ultimate gohan's level so yeah there's your answer hope it pleases you or at least calms you down a bit**

 **Red Joker 042: Holy shit! you actually responded! Um oh crap I didn't think you would respond to my statement ah shit now I'm all nervous... *Ahem* what I meant to say was thank you for supporting me and defending me from the future haters out there, and yes I know ssj4 is overkill for Raynare but for me this is how I would think ssj4 would happen because frankly I don't get how controlling your great ape form helps you transform into a ssj4 I mean vegeta had his great ape form controlled during the saiyan saga and he didn't go ssj4 at all and it confused me, so I made this up and now Sunnyl is the only saiyan to achieve ssj4 and no one else goku and vegeta have their god forms already so why give them more unnecessary transformations. Well that's all I can answer you hope to see more reviews from you**

 **1stHorseman: thanks I try to be creative with this story so I don't accidentally make it a word for word crossover that basically does nothing new for the fans of both shows to read and don't worry I won't be quitting this story anytime soon**

 **to the one guest who said ":This is a great story keep up the amazing work" thank you I try my best with this and my other stories so they don't come out as a cringy hot mess like alot of the crossover stories involving dragon ball in this site (you know what I'm talking about)**

 ***Ahem* that's all the time we have here folks as we are now continuing to the story please grab a snack and enjoy the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"...Well here we are, my home" said Sunnyl as he landed in the backyard of his house and let Asia stand up for herself

"Wow it looks so peaceful" said Asia as she followed Sunnyl to his home

"Well I'm the only one that lives here so it kind of gives off that atmosphere" said Sunnyl as he led Asia inside

"Go explore, get familiar with the house I'll be here in the living room once your done" said Sunnyl as he watched Asia leave, he quickly made some tea for himself and got settled in his kotatsu thinking about the recent events that unfolded

 **'*Sigh* today has been a rough day... what was that transformation I've never felt so much power before and my dad never told me about a transformation that turns me all demonic looking... maybe it's because I'm half devil now, hmm It's the most logical thing I can come up with. The hardest thing will be to unlock it again I only managed to receive such power when Asia died the good thing about it is that my body got used to the insane amounts of power and made me stronger kind of like a massive zenkai boost except I wasn't beaten into a bloody paste. Well I guess I'll work my ass off to get powerful, too bad I can't use the hyperbolic time chamber it would really speed things up but dende won't let me because I'd go insane from the sheer intensity of the chamber... Wait if I remember correctly my gauntlet also changed when I transformed'** Sunnyl activated his sacred gear and looked at it intently and he immediately noticed the differences that this gauntlet had over the past one for one his past gauntlet left his fingers uncovered unlike this new gauntlet which had his fingers covered to look like dragon nails, also this version of the gauntlet has a big green jewel in the center of his hand and 2 golden spikes coming out of the gauntlet like a V shape and the gauntlet covered most of his arm. As soon as Sunnyl finished inspecting the Gauntlet he made it disappear and just waited for Asia to finish...

"Okay she's taking too damn long" said Sunnyl as he went upstairs to find Asia

"Asia! Where are you!" shouted Sunnyl as he walked around the hallway of the upper floor only to find the door of his room opened

"Hey Asia why are you in-" Sunnyl stopped his sentence as he saw Asia sitting on the floor with her face red as a tomato, he looked at the cover of what she was reading and froze as soon as he saw what she was reading, the one thing men adore, the hidden treasure called Porn Magazines!

"H-hey those aren't for you to read!" Shouted Sunnyl as he quickly snatched his 'Special' Magazines from Asia's hands

"T-t-they're all naked" Asia said as she basically collapsed from the amount of lewdness in the magazines

"What the hell is going on!" shouted Sunnyl into the night sky

 **(two days later)**

After that awkward incident Sunnyl put Asia in his bed but was stuck sleeping with her because apparently she has a pretty fucking strong grip but he didn't ponder on it because he didn't want to overheat the remaining part of his brain that wasn't affected by the nun sleeping besides him so to take that off his mind the next day he trained the entire day ignoring the fact that it was a school day not that it mattered much to him, he has the potential to rival Bulma in the intelligence department but his saiyan side refuses to study and just wants to train and fight but what can you expect from an alien warrior race that fight for a living. Because he skipped the entire school day off he was unaware that a certain nun was now attending his school!

Sunnyl was walking towards the school unaware that Asia was tailing him from behind sure he could sense Ki from a ridiculous distance but he never bothers using it when he doesn't need to. He arrived to his classroom and sat in his usual spot waiting for class to start still oblivious to the arrival of Asia but he was about to find out since the teacher walked in

"Now class we have a new student arriving, please welcome Asia Argento" said the teacher and on cue Asia walked in wearing Kuoh academy's female uniform, as soon as they saw her the males started to shout in joy

"WHAT!" Sunnyl shouted as he immediately stood up from his desk

"Asia what the heck are you doing here I thought you were going to stay at home" shouted Sunnyl as he was dumbfounded because Asia was in this very room with him

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I enrolled here yesterday" it took a few seconds to process this, the boys and girls freaked out mostly the boys as they tried to jump Sunnyl but he managed to evade them while the girls just cried about how their precious prince was taken by the heavenly angel

"Hey I didn't decide this!" shouted Sunnyl at the angry mob of boys trying to murder him, this continued throughout the whole class

 **(Time skip)**

"Rias we finished delivering the flyers" said Sunnyl as he and Asia walked into the club room together

"*Whistle* hey Rias you all right?" asked Sunnyl as he waved his hands in front of a dazed Rias

"Oh, sorry I spaced out for a bit, thanks for the work you two... Asia" Rias called on Asia

"Yes?" she said

"I'm thinking of having you make your debut tonight" said Rias

"Debut?" said a confused Asia

"In a debut, you jump through a portal and make a contract with someone who summons you, wait a minute isn't it a bit too quick for Asia I mean It's only been a few days since she became a devil"

"It's okay, I've looked into it. Asia has a great deal of potential in magic, similar to me" said Akeno in her usual cheerful tone

 **'Damn you sexy woman'** thought Sunnyl, he didn't want Asia to go since he didn't like the idea of someone taking advantage of Asia's innocence for their perverted desires

"Rias! I'll take that damn job" said Sunnyl

"Sorry Sunnyl but this is something Asia has to do" was Rias simple response

"Gh... In that case..." Sunnyl went to the window on his left and opened it

"FLYING NIMBUS!" he shouted loudly, a few seconds passed by in utter silence, Rias was about to ask what was wrong with Sunnyl but before she could start a yellow cloud burst into the room through the open window

"Everybody meet flying nimbus, flying nimbus meet the ORC" said Sunnyl

"W-what is that thing" said Rias as she was surprised by the cloud's entrance

"This is the flying nimbus, I guess you could say it's our family heirloom *Ahem* I thought I'd let Asia borrow it since it's her first time trying to get a contract" said Sunnyl

"Wait does that mean we can also ride it?" asked Koneko as the cloud piqued her curiosity

"As long as you have a pure heart you should be able to ride it **'Although for the Son family it's an exception"** nervously thought Sunnyl

"Then try riding it" Koneko said trying to see if he was an actual pervert like the other two perverts he hangs around with or not, either way it didn't matter to her

"*Sigh* fine... Here does this make you happy?" asked Sunnyl as he sat on the cloud which surprisingly didn't object, which surprised even him considering all of the times the cloud shocked him while riding around the different parts of the world

"I wish to try" said Kiba along with the rest of the ORC

"Sure you can go ahead" said Sunnyl as he got off the cloud knowing that they were all going to get rejected anyways

First up was Rias who tried to sit on the yellow magical cloud, only for her to go through it and land flat on her ass, then it was kiba's turn as he put his hands on the cloud only for his hand to go through it but he just laughed it off, Akeno tried to put her hand on the nimbus but it hid behind Sunnyl before she could touch it

"...What the hell have you done in your life?" Warily asked Sunnyl

"Oh just, stuff" replied Akeno

"What kind of stuff?"

"Why don't you come with me somewhere private and you'll find out"

"NEXT!" shouted Sunnyl, next in line was Koneko who actually managed to get on nimbus

"Wow it's so fluffy" said Koneko with actual emotion which surprised everyone but they just kept that to themselves

"Yep that's how the nimbus is *Ahem* anyways now that we know who's pure and who's a dirty degenerate, Asia you'll use the nimbus as your transportation" said Sunnyl

"A-are you sure about it?" Asia asked him

"Yeah, yeah just hurry up and get on it" said Sunnyl as he started pushing Asia towards the flying nimbus, she hesitantly got on the cloud thinking she would fall through but she sat on the cloud just fine

"Wow Koneko was right, the cloud is fluffy" said Asia as she started petting the nimbus

"Yep just take that to wherever it is your going to and if things go south just shout flying nimbus and the little guy will come to your aid as quickly as possible" said Sunnyl with a hint of pride in his voice

"Hm, if you're really that worried about her then why don't you go instead of Asia" said Rias as she had hint of jealousy in her voice, she was jealous that Asia got the nice treatment from Sunnyl while he acted neutrally towards her and her peerage, Sunnyl didn't like them but he didn't hate them either... recently

"Huh where did-"

"He left as soon as you gave him permission" said Koneko as she continued to lick on her ice cream she got from who knows where

 **(On the street)**

 **'Gh what's been going on with me lately, ever since Asia died I always have the urge to protect her and the others... but why? I really don't care about any of them except Asia... Am I becoming too soft?'** thought Sunnyl to himself all the way to his destination

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Hey I'm the guy you summoned, now open the damn door!" said Sunnyl as he waited outside for a response

"It's open! Please enter, nyo!" said a mannish but feminine voice

"Nyo!?... did he literally say Nyo!?... Oh Nooooo..." Sunnyl was about to book it out of there but the door opened before he could even take his first step

"Welcome, nyo. It's Miru-tan, nyo!" Exclaimed a huge man dressed in a magical girl outfit which Sunnyl didn't know because he doesn't watch that type of anime he'd rather stick to things like Jojo's bizzare adventure or fist of the north star

"Um hello *Ahem* did you send for a devil from the Gremory family?" asked Sunnyl nervously as he tried to get used to the pedoish atmosphere the man produced

 **'Geez I feel sorry for his parents, he just came out as a disappointment, but this is japan where young boys would rather jack off to animated girls instead of getting the real experience *Sigh* at this point japan will die of because of the lack of babies being produced' Sunnyl said to himself as he managed to shake off the tense environment surrounding him and the pedo man**

"I did nyo! I have a request, so I called nyo! I want to bind a contract with you, so I can become a magical girl!" said the pedo man (yes that's the nickname I'll be giving him)

"You'll have better luck in a parallel universe" said Sunnyl keeping his distance from the pedo man

"I already tried that" responded pedo man

"You tried that!"

" !"

"What!"

"Can you give Miu-tan super powers, nyo?" asked pedo man

"To be perfectly honest how the hell do you expect to become a magical girl if you're not even a normal girl!" Sunnyl raised his voice in frustration

"Miu-tan wants magical powers!" said pedo man as he started to throw a tantrum

"Augh shit, calm down! You'll disturb the neighbors! Let's just go inside, okay" said Sunnyl trying to calm down pedo man

"Will you turn me into a magical girl, nyo?" asked pedo man

"I'll... at least hear ya out, now get the fuck inside" Sunnyl said hesitantly as he started shoving pedo man inside his apartment

"Okay, well first, we have to watch Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven! The magical spring from there!" Exclaimed pedo man

 **'Argh what! I hate the Magical girls anime genre the only one I even enjoy neutrally is sailor moon... also I fucking hate tuxedo mask he doesn't deserve serenity at all! (I also hate him) shut up author and just write the damn story!... Wait maybe there is a way to turn this pedo into a real man... and I got just the right tool to do it' said Sunnyl as he secretly took out a DVD box of fist of the north star**

"Hey big man have you ever heard of "fist of the north star" asked Sunnyl with anticipation...

 **(A few hours later- night time)**

'Hehehe Mission Accomplished' thought Sunnyl to himself as he pumped his right fist into the air with a victorious grin on his face. His smartphone started ringing so he took it out of his pocket he looked at the contact info to see it was Rias so he picked up the call

"Thanks for the work, it seems you finished, how was it?" asked Rias who was currently taking a shower

"Yeah it went fine although It took me longer than expected because I ended up watching a bunch of episodes of fist of the north star to try and change some creepy pedo man who's obsessed with magical girls into a badass. but other than that I got the stupid contract" said Sunnyl

"Hm it sounds like you had it rough for your actual first time getting a contract nonetheless you still got it so congratula-*beep*" Rias got cut off

"*Yawn* I'll go back and make some sushi for me and Asia hopefully she doesn't mind fish too much" said Sunnyl as he went into a random alley and blasted off into the skies while no one was looking

 **(Time skip- school yard)**

"If you focus, those bloomers will start to look like panties!" said Motohama as he was looking at the girls in front of him

"I can see it, Motohama I can see them too! The love colored bloomed revel a faint white outline!" said Matsuda as he willed himself not to have a nose bleed there was nothing bad that could happen to them as they were looking at paradise, or so they thought

"Hey girls these two perverts are staring at you and saying indecent stuff about your bloomers" said Sunnyl with an evil grin pointed towards the two perverts

"Sunnyl you asshole!" the perverts shouted at him

"Get those two bastards!' shouted a girl as she grabbed a pipe and started chasing the the perverted duo with basically every girl in Kuoh academy right behind her with their own weapons in hand, Asia was with them but she was just there to not be alone she wouldn't hit someone out of spite because she's too damn innocent

"Ha! *Yawn* damn... I didn't get enough sleep last night so might as well ditch class while I'm at it" said Sunnyl as he walked into the school building

 **(School Infirmary- few hours later)**

"*Yawn* hmmhm that was a nice nap" said Sunnyl as he started to stretch his body but for some reason he felt like he was limited with his movements so he looked to his right to see a naked Rias sleeping beside him

"R-Rias?!" exclaimed Sunnyl, usually he would've blacked out from too much lewdness but luckily those special books helped him, unfortunately his right arm took a mind of his own and it started to approach Rias boobs with the intent to squeeze them

"Crap! My hands are acting on their own... but this might not be bad I'm going to touch a woman's breast for the first time! big, voluptuous, round... breasts!" said Sunnyl as his face went red as a tomato and steam came out of his ears unfortunately for him Rias woke up

"Hello Sunnyl" Rias greeted him

"GAH!" Sunnyl retracted his right hand immediately

"What the hell are you doing here!" said Sunnyl as he managed to calm himself down

"I was feeling a bit sluggish, so I decided to take a nap and when I came here, I saw your adorable face sleeping" said Rias as she put a hand on Sunnyl's cheek

"B-but w-why a-are y-you n-naked" Sunnyl stammered out

"Well I can't sleep with clothes on. Do you really like breasts Sunnyl?" Rias asked him

"U-um I-I I-I-It's-" Sunnyl was interrupted by Rias who put a finger on his mouth to silence him

"It's okay you can touch them" said Rias as he grabbed his right hand and put it on her breasts

"W-woah is this how it feels like to touch breasts?" Sunnyl asked himself as he squeezed Rias's breasts making her moan in pleasure

"C-crap u-um I-I-"

"It's okay you can keep going" said Rias in a seductive voice

"...Sorry but I can't keep going!" shouted Sunnyl as he bursted out the infirmary to go back to his class

 **Time skip- club room**

"...They're a picture couple" said Rias as she held a photo of a masked female Samurai holding hands with a male knight

"I guess so..." said Sunnyl uninterested about the picture, apparently Rias wanted him to get a contract and Rias tagged along to coach him although he said that he already knew what to do Rias said that what he did was something else even if he did get a contract at the end, so he was forced to take a request from a girl dressed in a female Samurai outfit who wanted to confess her love to a guy who was dressed as a middle aged knight from Europe or whatever, Sunnyl and Rias managed to make them a couple in the end

"Hey Sunnyl?"

"Yes?"

"I wonder what it's like to be tied to someone you truly care for" said Rias

"Well don't ask me all of my ancestors where married in weird ways, ancestor goku was tricked into marriage by a princess, ancestor Gohan got blackmailed for pretending to be some super hero and somehow managed to win the girl's heart while teaching her how to fly, ancestor Goten had an arranged wedding with some girl, and then there is ancestor Goku jr. who accidentally proposed to an alien princess and was forced to marry her (I'm referencing the story "The saiyan King of Deviluke" which I enjoyed reading, too bad it got discontinued) albeit he actually enjoyed his marriage something about lot's of pleasure every single day, I actually never got what he meant" said Sunnyl as an anime question mark appeared on top of his head

"Wow I guess your ancestors have bad luck being forced into marriage" said Rias

"No not really, they actually enjoyed being married to them, but. if you're asking me what i think then you should never go out with someone you don't love it's wrong in many ways and you'd be hurting yourself in the process" replied Sunnyl

"...Thank you for responding...Sunnyl' said Rias as she looked at the photo again like she was imagining two other individuals in the picture

"Hm, Ah I seemed to have forgotten the promise I made to you Sunnyl" said Rias with a seductive smile

"Eh? what promise?" asked Sunnyl

"When you where in the infirmary I told you about it, you probably didn't hear it since you were busy running away... now come here" she said as he grabbed both of Sunnyl's hands and put them on her breasts

"GAH! O-Oi w-what a-a-are y-you d-doing" stammered Sunnyl as his brain was having a meltdown

"These breasts are yours to play with" said Rias as she started moving Sunnyl's arms around to stimulate her breasts

 **'HAAAAA, I can't take it please! somebody save me'** Sunnyl's only part of his brain that worked thought in desperation luckily the miracle came right in time

"Oh my what are you two doing here" said Akeno as she came in through the door of the occult research club along with everyone else behind her

"Hahaha! I'm saved thank you mistress for saving me from the horrible witch!" shouted Sunnyl as he hugged and spun Akeno around for a bit and then put her down

"If you'll excuse me I need to do more resistance training! Rough translation:(Go watch more porn magazines and practice holding ejaculations so in the case I get raped I can hold out longer and the woman ejaculates first so I can get the hell outta there)" Shouted Sunnyl as he sprinted out of the occult research club and flew home at the speed of light

 **'...I found the one I truly want to marry'** thought Rias as she saw Sunnyl dart out of the occult research club like it was going to blow up and kill him if he didn't get out in time

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: Well here's the fifth chapter of the saiyan that became a devil I hope you liked those little perverted scenes I put and the references I put in, actually I barely started watching fist of the north star and I think that it's the most manliest anime ever to exist hell I'm even considering giving in Kenshiro's instant kill move to Sunnyl, seriously who wants to see Riser getting instant killed over and over again (Raises hand) screw it i'm giving him the move plus another little move to "Seal" the deal *Ahem* anyways hope you enjoyed and see ya next time. Ciao~**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Highschool DxD or dragon ball all rights got to their owners except for my OC

"Boost!" speech

 **'Boost!' Inner thoughts or narration**

 _ **[Boost!] Dragon speech**_

 _'KAMEHAMEHA' shouting attack names_

 **Reviews**

 **Turtleman12: Really?! I don't really remember much from GT so I've restarted watching the series and I haven't caught up to that part yet *Sigh* luckily I wasn't going to plan on Sunnyl going ssj4 the same way he did the first time the only reason he even got that far was through pure luck and a little help from his sacred gear. Having Sunnyl regain his non existent tail is going to be a pain in the ass I'll probably have to write a mini arc around it, I do however know from the tree of might movie that a saiyan can instantly regrow his/her tail if you hit the right pressure point which I believe was in their upper backs. Thank you for telling me about this (Although it was rather harsh but what can you expect when you're writing a fanfiction)**

 **SSJR Goku Black: I'm honestly baffled that you wasted your time just to hate on my story if you don't like it then don't read it anymore and go find a better one to read... Geez you people just like to kill an authors spirit don't ya**

 **ArchAngelAsura: Thanks!**

 **And now that I'm done reviewing let's go to the story shall we?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"...Preparations are completed" said Asia as she put the last of the fliers she and Sunnyl were about to deliver in her school bag

"Okay, Hey Rias we're heading to deliver the fliers now" said Sunnyl as he stood up and began walking towards the door

"Not yet" said Rias stopping Sunnyl from reaching the door

"Yes?" he and Asia both asked

"This will be your last week of hanging fliers" said Rias only to receive head tilts from both Sunnyl and Asia

"Did I not tell you earlier? Answering summons is a demon's work but handing out fliers is a demon's pet's work"

"Really? and just when I actually started to enjoy the job too" said Sunnyl as he sat back down on the couch he was previously sitting in

"But, before that happens each of you must first claim your own familiar" said Rias ass she stood up from her desk and walked over to Sunnyl who took out a sandwich and like typical saiyan fashion gulped it down ferociously

"Now pay attention, this is my familiar, you've met her before right Sunnyl?" asked Rias as she held out her hands and in a puff of white smoke a tiny round bat appeared hovering above Rias's hand and then the bat turned into a human girl that looked like she was cosplaying

"...Yeah I remember her I was coming back from an intense **'dodge'** training day with Mr. Piccolo when she came up to me and gave me the flier ever since then i've been carrying the flier around so I can try to find whoever sent it to me... Until I found out it was you and that the stupid flier disappeared" said Sunnyl as he took a pepsi bottle from his bag and started to drink it

"Haaa~ now that hits the spot pepsi is the second best drink to buy, the first one being he-tap" said Sunnyl as he threw the bottle away (And no this isn't product placement I just really like pepsi... It's too addictive okay!)

"...This is my familiar Sunnyl and Asia" said Akeno as she created a tiny spell circle, and a tiny imp came out

"Jeez they all look like rejected Pokemon that didn't even make it through the planning stages, just one look and Nintendo said fuck it throw them away" Sunnyl said earning him an elbow jab from Koneko right on his sides

"Oof oooh that *wheeze* took the *Cough* air right out of me urgh" said Sunnyl as he doubled over in pain but luckily for him Asia started healing him and he was soon back to his old

"This is Shiro" said Koneko ignoring what she did to Sunnyl and looked at a little white cat with amber eyes and a golden yellow bell on its collar

"And mine is..." said Kiba only to be cut off

"No one cares about your rejected Pokemon" said Sunnyl earning him another jab from Koneko but this time he blocked it and pushed her away

"You're no fun" said Kiba simply smiling like he wasn't offended by Sunnyl's rude comment

"*Ahem* if you're done making rude comments about our familiars then I'll continue what I was saying. It is one of the fundamentals of being a good demon, your familiar can bring you information or secretly deliver messages" explained Rias

"Um, how exactly do we get our familiars?" asked Asia

"Well you see..." Rias was about to explain but was cut short when the front door of the club room was opened and a girl with glasses with a short bob cut, a boy with blonde hair and another girl with long silky hair who also wore glasses entered, others closely followed behind them but they aren't important to the story

"Huh why is she here?! Hey if you're here because of the broken instruments I already payed for that shit!" said Sunnyl quickly killing the mysterious mood for them except for Asia who failed to notice the drastic mood shift

"Who is she?" Asia asked

"Oh her, that's Souna Shitori, the student body president in Kuoh academy, the one next to her is the vice president Shinra Tsubaki, me and the student council aren't in really good terms ever since I insulted Tsubaki by saying that her last name reminds me of the final fantasy VII evil corporation Shinra, and also I flipped off Sona way too many times to count hell I even made a claim that I would have sex with her but that was just a bet I got from those two idiots Motohama and Matsuda, speaking of which they still owe me a shit ton of zeni " Sunnyl whispered to her

"Yes I'm well aware of the disgusting comment you made about taking my virginity Son Sunnyl' said Souna as she glared towards Sunnyl who just smirked and gave a peace sign

"Yep and I ain't retracting that statement and it also applies to you too "Shinra" Sunnyl snickered to himself as he watched Tsubaki struggle not to strangle Sunnyl right where he's standing and wipe the smug look on his face

"*Ahem* forgive my slave's poor behavior" said Rias

"I'm not your slave and you know it" replied Sunnyl

"...As I was about to say before I got rudely interrupted, what brings you to our club room" asked Rias

"We've both acquired more slaves, so we wanted to introduce everyone properly" said Souna

"Heh what do you know Souna IS a devil who would've thought that the Souna Shitori is a devil then again you're a pretty mean, strict, have literally no happiness inside, and you're just an ass in general "Souna Shitori" if that even is your real name" said Sunnyl trying to provoke Souna's true colors

"Well you are right Sunnyl that isn't her real name, her real name is Sona Sitri and she is the head of one of the top class Demon clans" said Akeno

"Wow so not only is she an ass in general she has no creativity whatsoever what kind of alias is Souna Shitori you are literally just adding a few letters to your name it's pretty stupid, and you're supposed to be really smart" Sunnyl started laughing to himself ignoring the killing intent Sona was leaking

"Hey there pal why don't you do everyone a favor and shut the hell up" the blonde boy said as he walked up to Sunnyl

"What are you gonna do, lecture me until I pass out, or are you going to make me clean the damn walls of this stupid school" said Sunnyl mocking the student council's dumb ways of punishment

"Neither I'll just beat that smug attitude right out of you" responded the blonde boy as he cracked his knuckles signifying he was ready to fight

"Hm, if anyone's the smug one it's you" said Sunnyl as he cracked his neck

"Oh yeah then come prove it!" said the blonde boy as he and Sunnyl locked foreheads and started staring intensely at each other neither side moving an inch

"Saji that's enough we didn't come here to pick a fight" said Sona

"Tch you got lucky this time asshole" said Saji as he walked away from Sunnyl and went back to his group

"Like I'm scared of you" said Sunnyl as he walked away to his group and he got another jab but this time from Akeno and he swore she saw her licking her lips when he clutched his sides in pain

"Hm Sona I do have a question though why didn't we know they were devils if they were right in front of us the whole time?" asked Saji

"Saji, we have decided to turn a blind eye on each other so It's only natural you wouldn't know about them" said Sona

"Wait a minute now that I look at you aren't you the guy who recently joined the student council?" asked Sunnyl

"Saji Genshiro, he's my pawn" said Sona

"And as you already know this is my pawn Son Sunnyl" said Rias as she gestured towards Sunnyl

"Huh so you're also a pawn too? How's life being the bottom bitch?" asked Sunnyl condescendingly

"Heh I should be asking you the same question, honestly to be compared to someone like you deeply hurts my pride" Saji also said condescendingly

"Ditto to you too jackass!"

"What, you want a fight? I may be a beginner, but I've already got four pieces under my belt" Saji boasted

"Saji you may want to stop bragging about having four pieces as Sunnyl here has claimed eight pieces four of them being mutation pieces" calmly said Sona

"What?! that's bullshit!" exclaimed Saji

"Ha! you truly are the bottom bitch aren't you" said Sunnyl

"Shut up!" shouted Saji

"*Sigh* as much as I don't want to say it to you Son Sunnyl... I hope we can all get along as fellow devils, right Saji" said Sona cringing at her own words

"...Y-yes president" said Saji as he walked up to Asia and shook her hands

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" said Asia

"The pleasure is all mine! I'm honored to meet a pretty girl like you" said Sanji as she shook Asia's hand more vigorously than before

"Hahaha Oi Saji I'm also pleased to meet you, wait let me rephrase that the girl is mine so get your filthy hands away from her!" said Sunnyl as he grabbed saji's hand and started crushing it

"Hahaha you wanna keep the hot blonde chick to yourself? i wouldn't expect less from someone like you!" Saji exclaimed as he tried to crush Sunnyl's hand but couldn't from the obvious power gap so he opted to butt heads instead

"My deepest condolences..." said Rias as she watched the two devils having a glaring match

"Same to you" responded Sona

"I've just been given permission to claim my familiar while you're still delivering fliers" proclaimed Saji

"So! I don't give a damn, just because you're getting a rejected Pokemon doesn't hide the fact that you're inferior to me and by the way I'm also getting my familiar way before your dumbass!" said Sunnyl who was still crushing Saji's hand which surprisingly hasn't been entirely messed up

"You did?" asked Sona

"Yes, I was thinking next week maybe..." said Rias

"But a new pet can only arrive once per month..." said Sona

"In that case, how about we have a duel to determine who gets the familiars first?' asked Rias

"A duel?" asked a surprised Sona

 **(Time skip-School Gym)**

Currently Sunnyl and the others were waiting on Sona and her peerage to play them in a game of dodge ball which Sunnyl delighted on because dodging is literally second nature to him because of piccolo, at first Rias and Akeno fought against Sona and Tsubaki in a match of tennis but it got so out of hand they had to postpone it so instead they opted on using dodge ball as their deciding factor which was a big mistake for the student council

"So what do you know I guess Mr. Piccolo's dodge training was worth something" muttered Sunnyl to himself as he readjusted the headband Asia made for him and the rest of the ORC

"Sunnyl are you okay?" asked Rias as she saw Sunnyl talking to himself

"Yep, I'm better than okay because I know we'll win! trust me when I say this, leave everything to me and I'll take our team to victory! " exclaimed Sunnyl as he pumped his fist up into the air

"Sorry for the wait" said Sona as she and the rest of her peerage walked into the gym

...

"Out" said the referee as Koneko got hit with the volleyball

"Hey koneko you alright" asked Sunnyl trying to hold back an insult

"It's not a problem" she simply said as she walked off meanwhile Rias and Sona were duking it out in a one v one forcing the others to spectate

"I'm impressed that you were able to stop my attack head on Rias" said Sona as she readied herself for Rias's counterattack

"Well who do you think I am!" she said as she threw the volleyball and used her magic to curve the ball to eliminate eliminate a player from Sona's team, the raging battle that ensued continued for an hour with the school gym having small craters in the basketball court they were playing and numerous broken windows

"Oi Rias pass me the damn ball!" shouted Sunnyl as he was tired from watching the escalating fight between Rias and Sona

"Huh? why should I, it's very clear that I'm cornering her!" exclaimed Rias

"Just trust me and give me the ball!" Sunnyl commanded which Rias reluctantly did

"Hey Saji!" shouted Sunnyl

"What!"

"Say goodbye to your future children! HAAAA!" Sunnyl screamed as he threw his Ki coated volleyball towards Saji's genitals

"Wait wha-!" but before he could finish he got hit in the one place no man would want to get hit, the testicles, this of course rendered Saji unable to play but the weirdest part was when the ball started to float on its own, a few seconds passed and then all of the sudden the ball flew downwards eliminating Tsubaki from the game but then the ball continued to eliminate Sona's peerage one by one when Sona looked at Sunnyl he had his index and middle finger out moving them in different directions as if instructing the ball on where to go and who to hit but by the time Sona realized this she was the only one that wasn't eliminated yet

"So what do you say now Sona" said Rias as the volleyball stopped floating and landed perfectly in her right hand

"...It seems I lost... I forfeit from the game" Sona said as she realized that she couldn't win the match

"We won!" exclaimed Asia as she went up to Sunnyl and hugged him

"H-hey Asia let go!" Sunnyl said as he tried to pry her off of him only for her to squeeze harder

"So as promised, our side will get access to the pets first" said Rias with a victorious grin

"Naturally, although I do feel bitter, I did enjoy myself, but if we had gone with a Rating Game rather than this childish game I would have won" said Sona

"And the same thing applies to me! I could not let an old friend of mine outshine me, well it seems things won't be settled until the distant future" said Rias

"Hm, well I'll take my leave" Sona said as she walked out of the school gym

"Hm, well what are we waiting for let's go get your familiars Sunnyl and Asia" said Rias as she started to walk out of the gym with the others following shortly after seemingly unaware of the terrible things that are going to happen following this

 **(Kami's lookout)**

"Hmm?!" Piccolo grunted as he stopped meditating

"Piccolo! is something wrong?" asked the young guardian of earth Dende

"I felt a disturbance down in hell, and as much as I hate to admit it, I'll need to bring the kid along as well" said Piccolo as he walked up to Dende

"What kind of disturbance Piccolo" asked Dende who was still left in the dark about the upcoming danger

"...Three individual people goku has bested in the past have broken out of their cells and I can't sense who they are only that they're extremely powerful, they're running amok down there and I know for a fact that those brats that call themselves the four great Satans would be killed easily" said Piccolo, the four great Satans may have incredible power in their own rights but power isn't everything, the four great Satans don't have enough experience in battle to combat foes such as freeza, cell, majin buu, broly ETC. Their Naiveté would be their demise

"Dende I need you to keep track on the mysterious Ki signatures we can't afford them to reach the brats that name themselves rulers of hell, you got that?" asked Piccolo in which Dende responded and immediately locked on the three Ki signatures

"Good, I'll be back with the Kid shortly" said Piccolo as he leaped of the lookout and flew towards Sunnyl's Ki signature

 **(With Sunnyl and the others)**

"Argh, why are familiars so weird!" exclaimed Sunnyl as he walked behind some guy that calls himself the "familiar master" Sunnyl would've made a joke but he wasn't in the mood because the only strong familiar he came upon was a freaking bodybuilder woman which partly traumatized him

"Hm, hey what's that over there" asked Sunnyl as he pointed towards a sole branch on a tree with no leaves on it, on that branch was a baby dragon

"Hm, that's a Sprite Dragon you're looking at, It's a baby dragon that uses blue lightning, it's a very rare familiar to find so consider yourselves lucky" said the familiar master

"Wow I've never seen one up close before" said Rias with awe in her voice

"If you wanna get that familiar then do it now, once it grows up it's virtually impossible to tame it" said the familiar master

"Sunnyl, you have the power of the Red Dragon Emperor, so you should be able to get him as your familiar" said Akeno

"Yeah that kinda makes sense, hey dragon if you're hearing this I choose you as my f-" Sunnyl shouted but was cut off as he saw green slime fall from the sky and land directly on Asia, Rias, Koneko and Akeno

"Oh, my goodness...!" moaned Rias as the green slime started to eat her and the other girls clothes

"Slime!" said Kiba as he took out his sword, only for him to be blinded by the slime that landed on his face

"Oh dear... how indecent!" said a moaning Akeno as her school uniform also started to dissolve because of the slime

"My clothes!" said Asia as she covered herself so Sunnyl and the others wouldn't see her bare body

"It's slimy and gross" said Koneko as she watched her clothes disappear because of the slime

"Ah shit what do I do?!" Sunnyl muttered to himself until he got an Idea, he powered up and let his Ki escape his body and just like he thought the slime burned up and disappeared in seconds, well most of it since there were some slime still stuck on Asia

"*Sigh* Asia come closer" said Sunnyl and Asia did as she was told, what she didn't expect was that Sunnyl would hug her which caught her of guard making her blush, but before Sunnyl could power up he was struck with lightning

"Gah! who has the balls!" shouted Sunnyl as he was about to be shocked again but this time he was ready and dodged out of the way

"Hm, the sprite dragon only attacks things it recognizes as enemies, the little guy must've thought you and the slime were attacking the girl" said the familiar master as the sprite dragon flew to Asia's side

"It's cute" Asia said as she held the baby dragon on her arms

"Well it looks like you got yourself a familiar girl!" said the familiar master

"Damn" Sunnyl gritted his teeth in frustration as he looked away from the others mainly in jealousy believe it or not when he heard about familiars he was ecstatic he wanted one badly but he had a reputation to uphold so he just insulted the familiars to maintain his cover

"Hmm" Sunnyl looked down to see a little wolf cub with light blue eyes that had dark blue flames coming from the edges of his eyes, the little wolf cub was playfully tugging on Sunnyl's pants

"Oi, oi little guy what are you doing" Sunnyl said as he crouched down to level with the cub with a warm hearted smile which made the little cub jump on his lap and snuggle in perfectly

"Hehehe are you lonely little one?" asked Sunnyl as he petted the wolf cub slowly and it let out a little yawn almost making Sunnyl's heart melt, but what he wasn't aware of was that he was showing his warm side to the devils who frankly to describe them, were too shocked to even say a word even the familiar master didn't say anything and not because of Sunnyl's change in personality, it was because he unknowingly befriended the rarest familiar in existence

"Hey you wanna become my familiar?" asked Sunnyl to the little cub receiving an immediate answer in the form of getting licked all over his face, Sunnyl stood up with the little cub in his arms and turned around to see the ORC and the familiar master's shocked expressions

"What? What?!" he asked, Rias slowly walked up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders

"Are you the real Sunnyl!" she asked as she violently shook Sunnyl back and forth

"Yes! yes I am! Jeez what is wrong with you people" said Sunnyl

"Boy do you know what you got in your arms right now?" asked the familiar master as he took his hat off out of respect

"Well it's a little wolf cub" he said as he lifted the cub into the air

"...Okay this cub is a she" he said as he looked at the cub's crotch area

"No you idiot you befriended the rarest familiar in existence!" he shouted

"Really?" he asked

"Yes that isn't a wolf that's a Cylair, these beings are known to be elusive, the fact that we even know about them is a miracle, it can also turn into a human woman or man, the way it looks however depends on the bond between them and their master, another thing about the Cylair is that they grow as strong as their masters even if they don't fight or train although they can't go above their masters either" said the familiar master **(Yes I made this up because we know so little about familiars in highschool DxD so I said fuck it let's make a familiar from scratch and make it relevant)**

"Wow that's nice!" Sunnyl exclaimed earning worried glances from the others, they were actually a little bit scared about this Sunnyl unlike his loud mouthed idiot counter part

"Hmm... I'll name you Misako!" how does that sound to you girl!" he asked receiving a happy howl in response

"I knew you'd like it..."

 **(Time skip- back to the club room)**

"Well I'll be going home now, bye!" Sunnyl said in an almost childlike manner which didn't sit well with the rest of the ORC

"...Shit!" Sunnyl shouted as he punched himself

"That was way too close for comfort if they found out, I'd never forgive myself!" Sunnyl muttered to himself as he started to blush madly

"If they found out what?" Piccolo said from behind Sunnyl who was unaware about Piccolo's presence

"Aiiiee... oh it's just you Mr. Piccolo, and pretend you didn't hear that" Sunnyl said

"Frankly I don't care, I came here for a reason" he said sternly which caused Sunnyl's face to turn serious he knew if he didn't come by for visits then something serious is happening

"Good I got your attention, I've been keeping your progress ever since you became a half devil and somehow you managed to improve dramatically I would be proud of you but right now but this isn't the time to be sentimental, three powerful beings that your ancestor goku has beaten in the past have escaped their prisons in hell, seeing as you're finally strong enough to hold your own against them I came here to pick you up" said Piccolo as he looked towards Sunnyl

"Really! If that's the case then i'm willing to go" said Sunnyl as he grew excited for the upcoming battle three powerful warriors that his ancestor goku has beaten were waiting for him, if he could beat them he would be one step closer to surpassing him

"That's good to hear kid, now come on Dende's waiting for us back at the lookout" said Piccolo as he blasted it off into the air with Sunnyl closely following behind, their destination, Hell...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: Well here you go guys a new chapter and a pre-cursor to a little mini arc I'm doing because I noticed how close I was sticking with the DxD story line, so these three chapters will be about Piccolo and Sunnyl fighting three past villains from dragon ball Z but here's the twist, you get to decide who they are! I'm putting up a poll to see which three villains from dragon ball Z you want including the movie villains as well, so you have until this Sunday to choose the three villains for this mini arc hooray *Confetti noises* oh and before I leave Sunnyl being a male Tsundere confirmed!**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Highschool DxD or dragon ball all rights got to their owners except for my OC

 ** _This chapter is rewritten because of my horrible sense of power scaling, Luckily I've learned much about power scaling especially in the db universe so hopefully something like this doesn't happen again... Keep in mind the changes happen once you get to the fight segment, other than that everything else is relatively the same as before, well except for the stuff during and after the fight, so if you have already seen this chapter the first time then go to the fight segment to see the changes done to this chapter_**

 **'Boost!' Inner thoughts or narration**

 _ **[Boost!] Dragon speech**_

 _'KAMEHAMEHA' shouting attack names_

 **Reviews**

 **Turtleman12: *Sigh* well thanks for the new information and I'm sorry I didn't meet your expectations**

 **SSJR Goku Black: I know i told you this in the PM's but I'll tell you again in public this time... Don't you think I know that, of course I know the plot is weak! Hell i didn't even know this fanfic gained recognition like it has done right now... I'm a noob writer, i'm in the green I have no idea what I'm doing whatsoever yet people like it, why? I don't know, so right now I'm trying my hardest to surpass their expectations, so I'll admit it the plot is weak as shit but I'll at least try to make it better before this story burns itself to the ground! now there's your damn answer! (Keep in mind after this I pm'd the guy and we managed to defuse the situation, he told me he just wants me to work with better writers but I said I couldn't because that conflicts the way I write, I'd rather learn from experience than working with others it's just my way of doing things and I don't have a schedule for these stories at all I write them I review it, and then I upload it the amount of time it takes depends on how determined I am to finish (that goes for all of my stories!)**

 **jhanter1999: Thanks for the support, that's why I put up the poll, so you can vote on it, but as I release this chapter the poll is closed so bad luck if you didn't vote I guess. Altough it is a fanfiction I try to be logical in some aspects of my fanfics mainly because of bad habit**

 **(To the newer Reviews)**

 **SSJR Goku Black: Yeah I won't deny my horrible sense of power scaling, luckily I have a friend that's currently helping me with that problem, although I can't credit him since he doesn't have an account... Also, how can spider-man one punch superman it doesn't make sense, well maybe he can I mean there a shit ton of superman's and spider-man's, but I know nothing about DC and Marvel so I really can't say anything until I know both of their feats so that topic is very debatable**

 **P.S what exactly do you mean by having my OC as a main is terrible? Do you mean is terrible for the OC to get all the attention or is it bad having him as a main protagonist?**

 **Guest: Yes I'm aware of the stupid unrealistic power scaling I made that's why I'm redoing the chapter, hell I may even rewrite the first four chapters again...! and thanks I guess, at first I was going to do a gohan Highschool DxD crossover but then I remembered how much the Gohan stories got milked so I decided to just come up with an OC give him his character and make the story and to be honest, I never expected it to get this much attention both negatively and positively...**

 **vietthai96: Yeah, yeah I get it, giving Sunnyl the win was bullshit so I'm rewriting the chapter!**

 **1stHorseman: Umm, thanks! And yep I honestly can't wait to write Riser's beatdown! But anyways thanks for the review**

 **Guest: Yeah I keep getting these alot so I know what you mean by it...**

 **Another Guest!: Well I did hurry up and look what happened! now I gotta rewrite this chapter so I'd rather take my time than committing the same mistake again**

 _ **End of Reviews**_

 **AN: Since people only voted for four villains each of them only having one vote, It was a hard decision deciding the three villains of the arc which I'll list in order, freeza, Bojack, and Broly, they will appear in the order I mentioned them so this chapter is dedicated to the space emperor himself freeza... enjoy the freaking chapter I guess... Oh and before I forget the tournament of power isn't a thing in this fanfic so yeah just letting you know that Freeza will be able to go golden but he hasn't mastered it**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Currently Sunnyl and Piccolo where flying at high speeds towards the lookout where Dende the guardian of Earth was residing in, although something felt off for Sunnyl

"...Hey, you said that you were keeping my progress ever since I became a half devil right?" asked Sunnyl suspiciously

"Yeah, what about it" answered Piccolo

"...HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT!" shouted Sunnyl as his rage started to build up but he managed to calm himself fast enough so he wouldn't try anything stupid especially towards Piccolo, he knew if he tried to attack the namekian it would be ineffective

"first of all ow! secondly Dende told me everything that happened... I'm disappointed in you, you always kept talking about surpassing Goku yet you were beaten by someone that shouldn't be a problem to you at all" Said Piccolo as he didn't even bother to look at Sunnyl's rejected face

"I-It wasn't my fault she caught me off guard! And couldn't you just wish me back to normal with the dragon balls?" asked Sunnyl trying to change the conversation away from the fact that he was defeated so easily from the namekian

"Being a devil will serve as your punishment, and don't bother searching for the dragon balls I told Dende to limit Shenron's power now you or any other devil, angel, or fallen angel that wants to turn back into a human will be rejected by the dragon, to simply put it. It won't work " was Piccolo's reply as he sped up to the oncoming lookout leaving a very shocked Sunnyl behind

"Ah crap baskets" Sunnyl muttered to himself as he finally processed Piccolo's words and decided to speed after Piccolo, after that little conversation neither of them spoke a word to each other let alone even look at each other, Sunnyl didn't look at Piccolo because he was pissed at him and Piccolo didn't look at Sunnyl because he didn't care although what he's doing is harsh for the half saiyan, this is the best way to teach him what happens when he doesn't take his fights seriously, even if the enemy is weak in power you still shouldn't underestimate their other abilities, Goku has learned that the hard way multiple times during his time as a fighter and everyone in the Son family appeared to have had a bad habit of doing this and Sunnyl is no different...

 **(The Lookout-Midnight)**

 **'Finally! we're here *Sigh* and just in time too because the whole flight was way to awkward'** Sunnyl thought to himself as he and Piccolo landed on the edge of the lookout while two other people were waiting inside the only building on the circular platform those two people are the guardian of earth Dende who has increased in size and is now as tall as Goku _(In the daizenshuu it is stated that Goku is between 5'7 and 5'9 so you can work out dende's height from there)_ and he looks like a younger Piccolo except for the obvious difference in clothing and voice, the other person waiting for the last two Z figthers alive is Mr. Popo who hasn't changed in any type of way at all

"Hey Dende!" said Sunnyl happily as he walked towards Dende

"Hello Sunnyl, it's been a long time since you came and visited us" said Dende as he approached him

"Sorry about that, I actually meant to visit earlier, but I had some... Issues" said Sunnyl as he looked away sheepishly

"Oh yes, you were turned into a devil, I'm sorry you can't use the dragon balls to wish yourself back to normal but Piccolo was so insistent about restricting the power of shenron that I had no choice" said Dende apologetically

"*Sigh* It's fine it wasn't your fault anyways" replied Sunnyl

"If you're done catching up we need to move now, Dende did the three mystery figures make a move yet?" asked Piccolo

"Fortunately for us they haven't moved towards the four Maou's, they're all in one place... If I were gambling man I'd say they're probably causing havoc across hell hoping to instigate the maou's into attacking first, and then you know the rest" said Dende in a low serious voice he din't want to think of the massacre that would happen if the Maou's tried to fight these three individuals only Piccolo and Sunnyl can fight them off

"The Maou's are a bunch of spoiled brats! if they actually trained we wouldn't be there to save their pathetic lives, hell even you can beat them without having to go super saiyan" said Piccolo as he stared off into the distance

"Um... thanks?" said Sunnyl confused about what Piccolo meant considering he doesn't know who the the four Maou's are

"Oh yeah you don't know who the Maou's are, well allow me to explain, the four great Maou's or the four great Satan, are the current rulers of hell these four are Sirzechs Lucifer of the Gremory Clan, Serafall Levaithan of the Sitri Clan, Ajuka Beelzebub of the Ataroth Clan, and Fallbium Asmodeus of the Glasya Labolas Clan, as I said before they are the current rulers of hell replacing the original four Satans that died during a great war between the devils, fallen angels and angels" Dende explained to Sunnyl as he soaked every bit of information like a sponge

 **'This Sirzechs guy must be related to Rias somehow, shot in the dark maybe Sirzechs is Rias older brother'** thought Sunnyl to himself

"Hey Dende how do you know all of this?" asked Sunnyl, he knows that he never leaves the lookout because of his own preference so how does he know all of this information

"Hehe, well to them I'm what you call a "neutral god" I get invited to meetings by all three factions all the time and they try to convince me to join their cause especially the fallen angels but I decline them because I feel more at ease watching over the earth here" said Dende proudly as he, Sunnyl and Mr. Popo joined Piccolo and looked over the horizon, all four of them looked at the rising Sun starting to shine on japan

"Umm, not to be rude or anything but as nostalgic as this feels **'I don't know why'** , shouldn't we be going to hell already?" asked Sunnyl

"Yes, we've wasted enough time as it is, Dende let's go to otherworld now" said piccolo as he backed away from the edge of the lookout and waited on Dende so he could transport them to the check-In Station where they'll get permission from King Yemma to go to the underworld

"U-uh yes you're right, both of you put your hands on my shoulders" said Dende, both Z-fighters did as Dende instructed them and with that they disappeared from sight

 **(Otherworld-Check In Station)**

A Giant sized red Ogre could be seen inside the check in station sitting in a giant sized wooden desk with a phone, a coffee mug and a pot of flowers currently on the wooden desk, the red giant himself was wearing a purple business suit with a white buttoned up shirt on the inside while wearing an orange neck tie, this red Ogre was frantically stamping papers like his life depended of it

"damn those fallen angels! they've been killing so many innocent people that I'm barely able to keep up with the damn deadline an what does Michael say "Don't worry King Yemma I'll stop these fallen angels" but _nooo_ he's still up in heaven probably sitting in his golden chair being a creepy bastard, and then there's the four Satans who aren't even responding to me when I call them! I swear once they all come here I will do more than just cleanse their souls!" exclaimed the red ogre now known as King Yemma as he continued to quickly and with great speed manage the never ending line of souls

"Wow King Yemma seems pissed today" King Yemma heard Sunnyl's muffled voice in his top drawer

"It's called stress for a reason kid, honestly I'm surprised he's still sane" King Yemma heard Piccolo's voice next, he opened his drawer and as soon as the drawer was fully opened he saw the two namekians and the half saiyan half devil with them

"Well if it isn't Dende, Piccolo and Son Sunnyl what are you doing here, last time I checked is not even close to your time of death" said King Yemma

"King Yemma, we need you to take Piccolo and Sunnyl to the underworld, three powerful villains that Son Goku has defeated have broken out of their cells and are wreaking havoc in hell!" quickly explained Dende as he, Piccolo and Sunnyl floated upwards so they could meet him on his eye level

"Hmm let's see, According to the rules I can provide you with a method of going to hell, but know this, once you enter hell you'll have to find another way out of there on your own since you will be in the devils territory which Sunnyl shouldn't have any trouble getting out of since he is an official devil, but for you Piccolo it will be harder to leave" said King Yemma as Sunnyl nodded in acknowledgement and Piccolo just grunted at the information

"Whatever just take us there already" said Piccolo as his patience was wearing out

"Fine, you don't have to so rude" said King Yemma, with a snap of his fingers King yemma created a dark hole on the drawer the group of three arrived in

"There you go, enter the portal and you'll go straight to hell, now if you'll excuse me I still have a job to do" said King Yemma as he went back to judging the dead

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" shouted Sunnyl as he jumped into portal

"Damn it Kid! *Sigh* at least I still had some leftover senzu beans" said Piccolo as he looked at a brown sack attached to the waist of his Gi and then proceeded to also jump into the portal, once he entered the portal disappeared leaving no trace that it was ever there in the first place

 **(Hell- bloody pond)**

Chaos, chaos is the only word to describe hell right now, once these three mystery figures escaped their imprisonment they continued to attack everything in sight together except for the cities since they wanted to destroy them later after they killed all of the devils protecting the cities but that quickly fell apart as the three just separated and went on to do their own things

"HOOOOLYYYY SHIIIIII- *SPLASH*" Sunnyl didn't get to finish his curse since he fell in what apparently looked like a pond made out of blood

"What the hell man is this actually blood?! Oh wait never mind it's just water that's somehow red" said Sunnyl as some of the "blood" went into his mouth, he quickly got out and dried himself off by powering up

"*Sigh* that's better" Sunnyl said to himself as he turned to Piccolo who landed next to him

"So how do we do this?" asked Sunnyl

"Simple, we split up... hmm so freeza, broly and bojack are the one's that escaped... Kid be careful, if you encounter Freeza don't take him lightly, use all of your power against him!" said Piccolo as he started to float upwards

"Wait how am I supposed to beat freeza!" said Sunnyl

"It's easy you see those clusters of spikes over there?" asked Piccolo expectantly and receiving a nod from Sunnyl

"You just have to knock them in there and the Oni will take care of the rest" said Piccolo as he shot off into the distance

"Okay, I just gotta follow that Freeza guy's energy and kick his ass into those spiky balls" Sunnyl said to himself as he too floated into the air and then he flew at top speeds towards the galactic emperor Freeza

 **(A few minutes later)**

"Hmm Freeza should be near that mountain... wait actually it look more like a plat-EAAAAAUUUUUUU!" screamed Sunnyl as he got punched directly in the jaw and was sent flying into the Plateau

"Gh, who the fu- Oh, well on the bright side I found Freeza" said Sunnyl as he stood up from the rubble and glared at freeza who just had an amused smile

"Hmph, you people really yearn for death don't you, well allow me to help you reach your destination faster" said Freeza as he spread his arms wide open almost like a welcoming gesture, one foot slightly behind the other, and his tail was curving around him while giving off a menacing aura

"Oh, those eyes seem familiar, ah yes those are the eyes of those disgusting monkeys hehehe I will take great pleasure killing you in the most slow and painful way possible" said freeza as he laughed out loud annoying Sunnyl even more

"Shut up if my ancestor Goku could beat you then so can I!" shouted Sunnyl, as soon as he heard Goku's name Freeza's smile turned into a scowl

 **'That face... he does resemble Son Goku, and he called him ancestor, no doubt he's the descendant of the filthy monkey I despise so much!... Hm his purple hair, why does it seem familiar...'** thought freeza to himself as he continued to study Sunnyl who at that point got into his mentor's demon style stance, he gaped as realization struck him...

 **'it's Identical to the other one, the other saiyan that cut me in two!'**

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 **"Die! FREEZA!" yelled Future Trunks as he brought down his blade on mecha freeza swiftly cutting his entire body in half**

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 **'Which means that this insolent brat is also a damn Saiyan! How much have they multiplied while I've been stuck here!** ** _Filthy Saiyans!_** **'** thought Freeza in anger as he finally realized the identity of the boy in front of him

"Before we fight, tell me boy, can you go into that wretched Super Saiyan transformation like Goku could?" asked freeza expecting Sunnyl to say yes, instead he got a different answer

"No, I haven't been able to achieve it as far as I know but that still won't stop me from kicking your ass!" yelled Sunnyl as his Ki leaked out his body resulting in a spiky blue aura to surround him entirely, he then proceeded to charge at freeza, Freeza simply sidestepped from the lunge attack and slapped Sunnyl away with his tail causing the half saiyan to skid across the floor before stopping a few feet away from Freeza

"OW! that freaking hurt!" exclaimed Sunnyl as he rubbed his right cheek which was red from Freeza's tail slap, but that didn't deter Sunnyl as he rushed back into the fray again, sending a combination of punches, kicks and even some Ki blasts to break Freeza's defense but it proved useless as Freeza simply batted away every single punch, kick, and Ki blast Sunnyl sent his way, he even dodged some of the slower punches or kicks just to rub it in Sunnyl's face

 **'What the hell! he's treating this like a fucking game! Fine let's see if he can dodge this!'** thought Sunnyl as he moved his arms in rapid successions

 _'Burning Attack!_ ' yelled Sunnyl as he shot the super powered Ki blast point blank at the galactic emperor seemingly making the attack blow up instantly leaving the added effect that freeza was either dead or heavily injured, but once the smoke cleared away, it showed Freeza standing in the middle of the crater the _Burning Attack_ created unscathed

"Hmph, if that's your attempt of an attack then I'm sorely disappointed... I'd say using **_that_** against you is meaningless but I wan't to see your face of despair as I'm killing you... so here is my full power!" exclaimed Freeza as golden colored Ki surrounded him blinding Sunnyl, Although he couldn't see the metamorphosis Freeza was undergoing he could feel it, he could feel the terrifying power that the emperor was holding back against him

 **'T-This is his full power! I-It's unreal I can't even sense his Ki anymore!'** Sunnyl still tried to process Freeza's power but he could barely feel it rendering his Ki sensing basically useless

"So... what do you say now Monkey?" Freeza asked expectantly, Freeza didn't really need an answer from Sunnyl as he knew exactly the feeling the monkey was having. Regret

 **'Damn you Mr. Piccolo if you knew he was this strong why did you send me here in the first place!? *Sigh* I wonder if Asia got the letter I left behind, at least she'll know how I got murdered!'**

 **(Flashback- before Sunnyl went with Piccolo to Dende's Lookout)**

"Asia! you inside!" yelled Sunnyl as he opened the door to his house only to receive no answer

"*Sigh* Is she still with the others? Well whatever I'll just leave a note so she'll know where I went I mean it's not like it will affect Rias" said Sunnyl as he grabbed a piece of paper and a blue pen and wrote

 _ **Dear Asia,**_

 _ **If you find this letter which you should because I'm literally leaving it in the kitchen counter *Ahem* as I was saying, when you come across this letter it means I'm not home and before you ask yourself 'Did something bad happen to Sunnyl' then don't bother because i'm pretty sure I'm gonna die Hehehe well anyways to keep the explanation short, My mentor needed me because three super strong guys escaped from their imprisonment in hell so as you're reading this I'm in hell fighting for dear life, yep hell, the underworld, the place where devils come from... Why do I feel like telling you this is a bad thing**_

 _ **P.S. I'm leaving Misako here so I expect you to take her outside so she can do her business and don't worry about feeding her since by the time you read this she'll be well fed**_

 _ **You clearly know who left this**_

 **(Moments later)**

"Sunnyl I'm home, I'm sorry I came in late I had to do a contract with Koneko... Hm what is..." Asia mumbled under her breath as she saw the letter and began reading it

"W-what! Sunnyl is there I need to tell the president!" Asia was about to dash out of the house but she was stopped as Misako put a paw on her left leg

"Misako! Um... Come with me and you can relieve yourself on your way to the club, I'm pretty sure president hasn't left yet so we have time" said Asia as she ran outside with Misako following closely behind

 **(Back to Sunnyl and Freeza)**

 **'Yeah I'm pretty sure she did... Wait there's no time for that if I want to get out of this alive I need to hold off Freeza until arrives, speaking of him... _[Mr. Piccolo! do you hear Me!]_**

 **(With Piccolo)**

"Hm, this crevice clearly wasn't made naturally so it's safe to assume that either Broly or Bojack came through here while destroying something or someone in the process, but whatever they destroyed is still a mystery" muttered the namekian as he looked around the empty crevice

Piccolo would have been tracking Broly and Bojack via Ki sensing but for some reason he can't sense their energies so either they learned how to hide their Ki or maybe...

*Squish*

"Hm!?" Piccolo stepped on something so he quickly retracted his leg, only for him to see a teddy bear but unlike the ones on earth this teddy bear had bat wings and little devil horns signifying it was a devil teddy bear, the last detail that separated this teddy bear from his earthly counterpart was its toothy malicious grin it had, Piccolo walked a bit forward towards the end of the crevice, what he saw stopped him in his tracks, he saw rubble that belonged to the houses of what seemed to be a village, how these buildings weren't completely obliterated was a mystery of its own

Piccolo decided to roam around the destroyed village to see if he could at least find any survivors so they could tell him who caused all of this destruction but after an extensive search around all the rubble he found nothing, with a deep sigh Piccolo began floating upwards deciding it was best to move forward, but before he could fly away his sensitive hearing picked up noise, more specifically a girl silently crying

"Come out! I know you're there!" Piccolo said in a demanding tone as he quickly landed back to his original spot

It stayed silent for a few seconds, but eventually some of the rubble started to move and what appeared out of it was a little girl that looked to be around eleven or twelve years of age, she had long light green hair that flowed freely down all the way to her back which was somehow still smooth and shiny, she wore a casual grey dress that was ripped from the bottom showing more of her legs which had cuts and bruises that she probably got during the attack of this village, the next feature Piccolo noticed from the girl was her bright green eyes that she had which reminded him of Sunnyl since he's the only one in the Son family tree to have a different eye color from his saiyan relatives which all had Onyx black eyes

"Do you care to explain what happened here?" asked Piccolo

"..."

"...Look kid I'm on a time limit here and I'm pretty sure my friend is getting his ass kicked right now so either tell me what happened or go back into the rubble to hide" said Piccolo who waited for the girl to answer, but again she didn't respond so he just started to walk away from the girl hoping to provoke her into talking

"My teddy bear!" the girl exclaimed as she saw her teddy bear hanging from Piccolo's Gi belt

"This is yours...? Let's make a deal if you tell me who destroyed your village I'll give the bear back"

"And if i don't want to?"

"I'll blow it up"

"...Fine..." the girl muttered

"Good, now tell me what happened" said Piccolo as he kneeled beside the girl

"I-I don't know, all I saw was this huge muscly guy who had pure white eyes and had a super weird spiky hair just floating over our village and then after that everything blew up... we didn't even have time to prepare..." said the girl as the edges of her eyes started forming tears

"A-and *Hic* My parents *Sniff* are dead *Hic* and even my friends!" the girl couldn't help but cry as she realized everyone she held dear died a horrible death while she was the only one that lived through the horrible ordeal

"Be quiet!" Piccolo exclaimed rather harshly to the girl which immediately shut her up

"You're a devil aren't you?" Piccolo asked expectantly, the girl nodded silently

"Then if that's true, stop crying! You should feel proud because you went face to face with death and slapped him across his face, instead of grieving over your parents death make them proud and move forward" said Piccolo as he tried to comfort the little girl the only way he could which seemed to work as a small smile spread across her face

"Y-yes you're right!" she said as the determination filled her whole being

"Good, now here's your bear, just like I promised" said Piccolo as he threw the stuffed bear at the girl and walked over to her

"Your clothes are teared up so let me help you" he said as he hovered his right hand over the girl's head and before she could ask what he was doing...

 _'Clothes Beam!'_

Piccolo yelled as the girl was engulfed in a bright yellow beam, once the light died down it showed that the girl's dress was completely repaired as if it was brand new

"that's all the help you'll get from me" he simply said

"...Malika... my name is Malika Bloodstein "

"Hm, I'll make sure to remember that name whenever I come back" said Piccolo as he actually gave the girl now known as Malika a smirk and decided to fly away so he can continue his search for Broly, but was interrupted by Sunnyl

 _ **[PICCOLO!]**_ Piccolo heard Sunnyl scream in his head which hurt his brain more than it did his ears

 ** _[Tch, you should learn how to lower that voice of yours kid!]_**

 ** _[I don't give a damn about that, get your ass over here and help me! Freeza's power are off the fucking charts and I've been fighting him for a goddamn hour, I have so many fucking broken bones that it's a miracle (Ow) I'm standing, I don't care what you're doing just hurry up and get over here!]_** was the last thing Sunnyl said as his and Piccolo's connection abruptly ended

"*Sigh* Well I guess that little theory was a bust... but the power he had that day was no mere coincidence, I will bring it out of him one way or another" Piccolo said to himself as he blasted off towards the sounds of explosions but unknown to him a certain little girl was flying behind him

 **(Back to the fight)**

"Damn... I just need to hold out a bit more until Mr. Piccolo arrives, just a bit more!" Sunnyl muttered to himself as he struggled to stay standing, his right arm was limply hanging beside him while he had to bend his left leg since he didn't want to brake it trying to stand up completely

"C'mon you stupid gauntlet if you have some sort of secret power than hurry up and unleash it!"

 ** _[Boost!]_** Sunnyl heard a deep voice shout

"Hehehe, Finally you decide to work!" Sunnyl said as he let the gauntlet power up

 _ **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**_ the voice shouted as Sunnyl was engulfed in a green energy pillar

"C'mon red dragon emperor if you can hear me give me more power! Piccolo's almost here so I can't die here, not yet!" yelled Sunnyl as he raised his left arm letting the red gauntlet glow even more

"Oh, I see you still have some power within you, but that won't make a difference once you reach your full power I'll just crush you into oblivion just like goku did to me!" yelled Freeza as his insanity might have gone up

 _ **[Dragon Booster Second Liberation!- Subclass Super Saiya-jin!]**_ bellowed the voice as the pillar grew brighter and brighter, once the pillar finally down it revealed Sunnyl who appeared to have some changes for one, his purple hair was now blond and even more spikier than before, he also had and turquoise colored eyes replacing his usual green eyes and if you looked close enough you could notice his muscles expanded to make him look more buffer than before

"Whew! this feels great! I bet Mr. Piccolo will be surprised about this and speaking of Mr. Piccolo... Hey Freeza!" Sunnyl yelled

"What!" Freeza replied who at this point got tired of waiting for the half saiyan to reach his full power

"Behind you!" he said nonchalantly

"Oh please like you can trick me with your petty tr-!" freeza never finished what he was about to say as he was drop kicked into the side of a cliff by none other than Piccolo who finally arrived just as Sunnyl finished transforming into a super saiyan

"Sorry I came in late I had some things to take care of, speaking of which... I told you to leave me alone already!" Yelled Piccolo as he turned around, at first Sunnyl was confused **'Why is Mr. Piccolo shouting behind him, is someone following him?'** as Sunnyl traced where Piccolo was looking he was shocked, a little girl with devil wings was following Piccolo closely behind, like a baby chick mistaking a dog for it's mother...

"Um, do you want to explain yourself?"

"I'll tell you later! Right now we need to focus on Freeza!" Piccolo said as he and Malika landed next to Sunnyl

"Um what's your name little girl?" asked Sunnyl as he tried to break the ice with Malika who was hiding behind Piccolo's cape

"... M-my name is M-Malika Bloodstein" she said quietly

"Hm, nice name" he simply said as he turned to Piccolo

"hey Mr. Piccolo why did you bring her here it's way to dangerous for her, even if she is a devil she's just a kid" said Sunnyl worriedly about the girl

"I told you she followed me here!" exclaimed Piccolo

"Hey I might be little but I can still fight" said Malika as she raised her hands forwards and summoned two magic circles with a bunch of symbols around it but the most noticeable symbol was the one in the middle, the symbol was a giant orange star, but before Sunnyl or Piccolo could reply Freeza finally came out of the rubble he created when he crashed onto the cliff

"Okay who's the worm that kicked me while I wasn't looking!" shouted Freeza

"I'm not a worm I'm a namekian, more specifically the one namekian you couldn't kill back on namek" said Piccolo as he stood in front of Malika and Sunnyl

"Sunnyl stay out of this one, you already did your part, now it's time to do my part in this fight, and before I forget, take it" said Piccolo as he threw a senzu bean at Sunnyl who raised his left hand and caught the healing green bean, Piccolo then proceeded to remove his turban and cape and walked forward to meet with Freeza

 ***Crunch* *Crunch* *Crunch* *Swallow***

"All right! I feel all better now!" said Sunnyl as he quickly flexed his muscles that weren't broken anymore thanks to the senzu bean Piccolo gave him

"Another one has entered the battle, but that's just fine. Actually I've been working on some jokes. Now tell me if you've heard this one: how many Namekians does it take to-? D'HOAA" Freeza never finished as Piccolo immediately kicked him in the face sending him hurtling backwards

"Just one" the namek said

"Wow that was fast!" said Malika as she only saw a blur of the events that just transpired

"Yeah! I could barely keep up with Mr. Piccolo's speed!" replied Sunny

 **'That means all those times I sparred with him, he held back alot of his power! I guess this shows how long I have to go before I even come close to beating Ancestor Goku...'** thought Sunnyl a bit bitterly as he kept a close eye on the deathmatch between the namek and the Arcosian (what people call Freeza's race for all those people who have no Idea what an Arcosian is)

"can't you take a little joke...? It won't matter either way because you'll just end up dead on the floor just like last time' said Freeza as he chuckled remembering how he threw him around like a rag doll, and then later on when he was revived the namekian just stood in the sidelines as Goku and Vegeta came in to save the day

"...Shut the hell up" was his simple reply and with those words the battle commenced with Piccolo charging at freeza ready to hit the emperor with a powerful left punch, but before he could reach him Freeza quickly jumped up dodging the powerful left hook but that didn't stop Piccolo from chasing after Freeza who could only block the Namekian's powerful blows

"A-Amazing I can't see a thing but I can tell daddy is really giving that meanie a run for his money" said Malika as she squinted her eyes trying to follow the fight

"Yeah, I knew he was powerful but I never imagined he was at this lev- Wait what did you just say!" exclaimed Sunnyl

"Well he's my new daddy isn't he" Malika asked innocently

"But that's not how it works! You can't just make someone you meet your dad right off the bat it just doesn't make sense" said Sunnyl as he started to get frustrated with Malika's innocence

"Hm...? Then from now you're my Big brother" Malika said happily

"That doesn't make sense! And no I won't be your Big brother" exclaimed Sunnyl

"Too late!" said Malika as she latched on to Sunnyl's waist

"*Sigh* you're lucky I'm more focused on the fight than I am with you" said Sunnyl as he looked up again seeing nothing but blurs and explosions as Piccolo and Freeza's fight were causing the very earth beneath all of hell to shake uncontrollably

"Tch, those four Maou's must've noticed this by now..." muttered Sunnyl to himself as he looked at the far away city where he presumed the four great Satans resided in but decided to ignore it for now...

"Take this!" yelled Piccolo as he managed to land a punch on Freeza's gut and grabbed him by the horns kneeing the galactic emperor in the face before cupping both of his hands together and swung his fists down causing Freeza to crash into the ground

"Give up freeza you're going to lose no matter what you do" said Piccolo as he approached Freeza

"Gh, I will not lose to you! I am Freeza the ruler of the universe and i will not let a simple slug like yo- Guh!?" Freeza didn't get to finish his rant as Piccolo once again punched Freeza in his gut effectively taking him out of his golden form

"If you actually trained your golden form then it wouldn't drain your stamina and it would actually give me a run for my money but it seems you haven't learned a thing even after goku himself told you what held your power back" said Piccolo as he grabbed Freeza's tail

"Now go back and rot for all eternity" yelled Piccolo as he threw Freeza into a nearby cluster of spikes and you can guess what happens once his body lands on the spikes

...

*Slam*

"Gh, once I escape from this prison I will come after you and kill everything you hold dear!" shouted Freeza to the retreating figures of Sunnyl, Piccolo and, Malika

"Well we got one of them so now go for the rest of them!" said Sunnyl

"Hey kid when are you going to go back to normal?" asked Piccolo

"What do you mean Mr. Piccolo?" asked Sunnyl

"He means when are you going to stop having that blond hair and that weird Gauntlet on your arm" said Malika as she summoned a magic circle and put her arm through it, taking out a portable mirror from the magic circle

"Um, thanks...? W-wait what the hell why am I blonde! and my eyes are turquoise! and what the hell is up with my gauntlet!" shouted Sunnyl as he tried to process the changes that happened to him

"Heh! Congratulations kid you're officially a super saiyan" said Piccolo as he let out a bit of his pride in his voice

"Oh um thanks! If it wasn't for the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet I wouldn't have been able to achieve" said Sunnyl as he looked at the Gauntlet again inspecting all of the new physical changes it went through

"Well what are we waiting for let's go find the two other bad guys" said Malika happily as she rushed ahead of them

"Hey brat come back!" said Piccolo as he chased after her

"*Sigh" what the hell are we going to do with her...? I wonder what Asia and the others are doing?" asked Sunnyl to himself as he quickly followed the namekian and little girl devil

 **(Asia and Misako- Present time)**

"President, President!" exclaimed Asia as she burst open the door to the clubroom surprising Rias and Akeno who were actually about to leave

"A-Asia what are you doing here!?" asked Rias

"Quickly read this!" Asia said as she put Sunnyl's letter on Rias's desk

"Huh? Dear Asia if you're reading this..." Rias mumbled to herself as she read the letter once she finished reading it however, she crumpled the paper and stomped on it

"Akeno, round everyone up, we're going back **there** " Rias said a little bit too calmly which gave Asia, Misako and even Akeno shivers down their spines

"Mou~ Why is the president so mad?" Akeno wondered as she picked up the crumpled up letter and she also read it

"Hm, So that's why she's mad" said Akeno to herself as she finished reading the letter and then she started to giggle and if you could manage to see closely it looked like lightning was sparking around her body

"Ara ara, Sunnyl you better hope Rias doesn't find you~ but if you do get caught... I can't wait to see his expressions of pain while the President punishes him or maybe I can punish him instead! " said Akeno excitedly as she walked away from the club room leaving a very confused and scared Asia behind, confused because she has no idea why Rias is so pissed off and scared because of Akeno's words

 **(Back in hell)**

"Why do I feel like I made a terrible mistake leaving the letter behind?" Sunnyl wondered to himself as he felt a shiver sown his spine

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: And here is the fixed version of this damn chapter! First off will Malika be in the harem? No, unless you people actually want her in then I can maybe consider it but as of right now Malika Bloodstein will serve a different role in the story (She was actually a scrapped character that didn't make the cut when I first started to brainstorm some Ideas for this fanfic, she would've served as Sunnyl's little sister and would be the one to actually help Sunnyl in dealing with Rias and the others sexual advances, but I scrapped the idea once I came up with the whole "Sunnyl is the only one with the Son family bloodline' thing I had going on, and if you're asking why I put last of the Son family bloodline and not the last Saiyan alive then you'll just have to guess it which should be pretty easy considering I'm giving you the damn answer) *Ahem* anyways I hope this chapter receives a little bit more love... Wait, wait, wait I actually have another thing to say. As i'm writing the new chapters I'm going to be also rewriting the first four chapters as well so I can fix some of the Issues people complained about (Which is the fact that Sunnyl took some major L's against the fallen angels and freed) so yeah that's it I guess... Well see ya later!**


	8. HIATUS

Soo… As you have already seen in the title for this chapter I'm going into Hiatus, the reason is not because I don't have any Ideas for the story quite the opposite, but I just can't take it, the fact that people actually bothered to review my story in a positive and in a negative way really surprised the hell out of me.

When I first started this story, it was just for shits and giggles, I wasn't really trying, yes, I did plan a little but I didn't really plan for the story to be as big as it got, considering the fact that the stories I was writing at the time were ignored and barely any people in it and I actually tried with those, so the fact that this fanfic got the amount of likes and favorites it has right now boggles my mind.

I had three of the same reviews about this story's potential which I took it to heart and I tried to do the best I could possibly do but this story is just more of a bomb waiting to explode than anything else, I'm always worrying how the people will receive it, will they hate it? Will they love it? Or will they give me constructive criticism, it always worried me and because of it I hate writing this story now.

I didn't have much to work with because of how much I really Isolated it with the whole, oh hey the Saiyan are almost extinct… Again! So, I'll probably just rewrite all the chapters except chapter 7 and then after that I'll release chapter 8 but who knows how long that will take I might even drop this story. But as of right now I'm going into a Hiatus until I figure out what the fuck am I doing with this story


	9. THE DEVILS RETURN CHAPTER

"Sunnyl-san, Malika-san! Are you two awake?"

"Can you shut it you damn nun lady! Me and big brother are trying to sleep here...! And who wakes up this early in the day?"

"Apparently a nun that I'm stuck with for the sole reason that the writer can't even bother inserting the actual protagonist of Highschool DxD"

"You mean that pervert that ends up having a massive harem by the end of the light novels"

"yeah that guy, I think his name is Issei hyoudou or something around those lines"

"I hate people like him, luckily Writer-san erased him from this Fanfiction"

"Wait, since when are we using Japanese honorifics!"

"Well Writer-san decided that having Japanese honorifics would be good for this Fanfiction since the setting of the series is in Japan"

"Oh, that actually makes sense"

"U-um I don't know what you two are talking about b-but I have an announcement from writer-"

"That's nice and all but what he really needs to fix is the damn power scaling! I bet the only reason he hasn't been drowned in negative comments, is because dragon ball super still holds the title of shittiest power scaling this year"

"That may be true but you should remember, he was an amateur writer and didn't plan for the Fanfiction to actually be liked by other people"

"Even so, the power scaling is pretty damn obvious, I should be the one dominating all of the fights unless it's with Mr. Piccolo!"

"U-um Sunnyl-san-"

"I can't argue with you there, too bad he's too afraid to go back and change the fights he's already made so all of those embarrassing losses will haunt you forever, or until this Fanfiction dies off, it can be either way to be honest"

"I hope it's the latter, I can't suffer any dumber losses"

"Don't worry Onni-chan, I heard Writer-san asked a friend to help him in the power scaling department, and by coincidence he's also writing a dragon ball Z and Highschool DxD crossover, unfortunately he's doing it in another site so he can't promote it"

"Oh, thank Dende...! Or King Yemma… or… King Kai? Honestly that still confuses me"

"Sunnyl-san!"

"Oh, hey Asia did you need us for something?"

"I came here to tell you about writer-san's announcement, we've been brought back into action"

"Huh? What does that even mean?"

"We're finally being put out of hiatus"

"Crap, does that mean I'll have to endure more shitty fight scenes involving me getting my ass kicked?"

"Writer-san is trying his best to please our audience!"

"OW! That hurts Asia! Agh fine his writing isn't that shitty, now let go of my cheeks!"

"Can you two hurry it up! People hate it when return chapters are too long! Writer-san still needs to finish the second chapter of the Villains escape Arc plus he needs to get started on the Riser Phoenix Arc too! And he still needs to insert the saiyan girl from the briefs side"

"What? Isn't the whole plot of this story about me being the last saiyan?"

"Not anymore, Writer-san secretly changed part of the description from "the last of the saiyan bloodline" to "last of the Son family bloodline"

 ** _The saiyan that became a devil – return chapter_**

 ** _A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…_**

"Malika! Do you want to get us sued by Disney!"

"It's not like Disney is here to actively sue people"

"Please calm down Sunnyl-san"

"*Sigh* Asia You are lucky you're endearing"

 **(Start of those movie company intros that start before the movie begins)**

"Holy crap that's loud! Malika lower the volume"

"Yes sir!"

 ** _(lowers volume)_**

 **UNIVERSAL**

"NO! change it! Writer-san change it quick before we get sued!"

"Do it right now!"

"Please!"

 **The Devil's Studio**

"Oh, thank Christ! Ow!"

"Yay, we can start the chapter now"

"I hope Rias-san and the others come to join as well"

"Who cares about those guys, let's start this chapter!"

"PLAY"

 **Chapter End**

 **Story will officially have its comeback next chapter with the end of the 'Villains escape' Arc**

"WHAT WAS THE POINT IN THIS FUCKING RETARTED CHAPTER THEN"

"ONNI-CHAN! WE'VE BEEN BAMBOOZLED BY WRITER-SAN! Rias called! She said the Occult research club has been ransacked!"

"Crap! The return chapter will have to wait until we find that fucker!"

"Go beat 'em up Onni-chan!"

"FOR NARNIA!"


	10. I'm pulling a Pucci

That's right from the title alone you know I'm resetting this story, why? Because it's shit, seriously I reread this like what five times trying to see **any** redeeming factors for this story but I found nothing, nothing at all!

I'm tired of trying to fix this mess of a story… So, I'm going to take a fucking break, see what I can change in this story to at least make it less of a clusterfuck and hopefully let it be decent.

So, let this universe be reset in three… two… Ah shit I dropped the remote! Where is it! Did it fall under the bed…? No, where the hell is it, I ruined the moment because of my stupid butter fingers. Oh, here it is… Where was I again…?

Oh yeah, **_ThreeTwoOnetheuniverseresets!_**

 ** _*Click*_**

 ** _(Also, how the fuck did this story get 32 favorites and 45 followers! Seriously did I do something right to earn that many)_**


End file.
